Lord of my Heart
by The Vampire Stalker
Summary: What if Count Dracula’s real name was Lord Alucard? And what if Seras was his bride? Can be taken as Hellsing x Bram Stoker crossover. AxS
1. Chapter 1

**Name:** Lord of my Heart

**Pairing:** AxS (ALL THE WAY!!!!!!!! WHOOT!!!!!!!!)

**Summary:** What if Count Dracula's real name was Lord Alucard? And what if Seras was his bride? Can be taken as Hellsing x Bram Stoker crossover. AxS

**Note:** The only people from Hellsing who will be in this fic are Seras and Alucard. That means no Integra, Walter, Anderson, or any of the Millennium members. There will be people from Bram Stoker's _Dracula_ (Van Hellsing, Mina, etc.) There will also be my own character creations as well.

I know this fic sounds cheesy, but I was eating cheese when I thought of it. XP I would also like to note that I got inspired to write this fic after reading Eternal Sorrow's fic _Midnight Chase_.

That's pretty much it. So, please R&R. NOW ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Overall Disclaimer: **I do not own Hellsing or Bram Stocker's _Dracula_. I do own Angela and any other characters that do not belong to either series.

Chapter one:

It was a beautiful night. A blood red moon was in the sky. Below was a dark and silent forest.

The forest and the castle that loomed over it belonged to the infamous Lord Alucard. He was said to be a monster that was immortal and nonageing. He was even older than the Elders of the surrounding villages.

Lord Alucard was also well known for his cruelty. Though he supposedly ruled over the villagers, he never paid any attention to them except when one of them displeased him. That person would usually be found drained or impaled.

The villagers, not liking either of these choices, decided to obey the laws and talk little of the Lord who ruled over them. One of the strange but obvious rules was that no one was allowed in the forest after night fall.

That is why it was so strange that the silence of the forest was broken by an exhausted sigh.

A young woman looked up from her work to stare nervously at the ominous castle. She then looked back down at the herbs she was searching and collecting with a worried frown.

Her name was Seras Victoria. When she was a young girl, she was orphaned by bandits who had killed her mother and father. Since she was part Gypsy (her mother coming from a well-known Gypsy clan) and her father a simple farmer, no one was willing to taker her in; believing her to be a natural-born thief and a burden.

All except for the old but kind herbalist of the village. Though the herbalist was a bit crazy and rumored to be a witch, she had taken pity on the young Seras Victoria and had decided to raise her to become the next herbalist, since she had no children of her own to take her trade.

Seras grew to become known to the village for her kindness and beauty. Her strawberry-blond hair and blue eyes an oddity among the villagers. As well as her large bosom that had attracted the eyes of the young men.

Seras sighed and dusted the dirt off of her patched dress. She truly loved Angela, the old herbalist who took her in, with all of her heart. But it was impossible to understand her.

Earlier that day, Seras had been reading and Angela had been cooking some roots when she suddenly screamed, "I want some Hogs Eye root!"

Seras blinked, "Angela, we have some Hogs Eye root that I got yesterday, see?" She pointed to the root that was sitting in the corner of the shelf.

Angela frowned, "I want it fresh! Now be a good girl and go get it for me."

Seras cringed and looked outside. It was getting dark and the Hogs Eye root could only be found in Lord Alucard's forest. "Okay, how about I get the root tomorrow."

Angela shook her head, "I want it now!"

Seras sighed, "Angela, it's dangerous to go into the forest at night."

Angela sighed, "Oh, I see. After I took you in, raised you as my own, this is the thanks I get?"

Seras rolled her eyes, "Alright, I'll get you the root."

Angela smiled happily as Seras grabbed her bag and went out the door, "Don't take too long! It's getting dark!"

So, here she was, in the darkness of the woods. Seras sighed and looked around with a mixture of fear and exhaustion. She suddenly realized that she had no idea where she was.

Seras frowned, "Great." She picked up her herbalist bag and set out to find the path to her village.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Seras smiled as she saw a clearing, but it turned into a frown when she walked into an unfamiliar meadow.

In the center of the meadow stood a tall, dark man. His black cape blowing in the wind and his head tilted toward the moon.

Suddenly, the man turned to glare at Seras with bright-red eyes. It was then that Seras realized who the man was. Lord Alucard and he did not look happy to see her.

Seras, in her fear, dropped her medicine bag and fled into the woods.

Seras ran like the devil was after her (which it pretty much was). Then, her patched dress caught on a thorn bush.

Seras cried out, 'This just isn't my day!' she thought helplessly.

When she finally got free, she was pulled back into a muscular chest.

Seras immediately started to struggle, whimpering when her struggles did nothing to dislodge her captor.

Alucard bent down and inhaled her sent, smirking when he found out she was a virgin. Perhaps he would save her for a snack, or maybe change her into his fledging. He moved his lips to her ear and whispered, "It's dangerous for little girls to be out on such a night."

Seras, who was shaking in fear, immediately said, "Please, I beg my lord's forgiveness! I got lost and could not find the path to my village!"

"Is that so?" asked Alucard in his velvety purr, "Look around, girl, what do you see?"

"W-woods?" asked Seras in a whisper.

"That's right, now who owns these woods?"

"You, milord." Seras said, curiosity lining her voice.

"Well, since you are in my woods, then that means that you are now mine." Alucard chuckled evily.

Seras whimpered, wondering what he was going to do with her.

Alucard then opened a portal and pulled himself and the terrified girl with him.

Seras resisted the erg to scream when Alucard had pulled her into the dark portal. She closed her eyes to fend off the dizziness. When she opened her eyes again she was in a lavish room with a four poster bed, a large fire place, and a vanity. She was in such awe that she didn't notice that Alucard had let her go.

Alucard smirked at her, "This shall be your room." He gestured to the walls, "Have a nice stay." He then phased away into the wall.

Seras looked around franticly until she found a door. She ran to it and tried to pull it open, only to find that it was locked. She walked over to her bed and sat down tiredly. She was trapped, like a mouse. She put her hands to her face and started to sob, what was he going to do with her?

* * *

(A/N: How's the first chappie? Please R&R!!!!!!!) 


	2. Chapter 2

HEY PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!! CHAPPIE TWO!!!!!!!

Thanks to all those who reviewed:

LittleMissPadfoot: Here's the next chappie! And don't fall out of your chair, lol. XD

riddlesnryhmes: I'm glad you like it. Here is the update!

Lestat Requiem: I'm glad it's a good idea! Thank you for your review!

Anonymous Psycofan: I'm glad it's good so far! Yes, I have started a new ficcy! And I'm already feeling proud of it! XP Thanks for the review!

Naikoru: YAY!!!!!! Glad to know it's good so far! XD Hope the next update is just as good!

Now, ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!! XD

* * *

Chapter Two:

Lord Alucard sat on his throne, randomly sipping on a glass of blood-wine. He contemplated what to do with the young women. It would be such a waste to drain her dry and she would look so much more beautiful with red eyes and fangs. He closed his eyes and imagined the girl as a vampire with a smirk.

It was then that Alucard realized that the girl probably hadn't eaten in hours and still had that ugly dress on. He frowned; nothing of his was going to wear such an ugly thing!

"Igor, would you come here please." Alucard said out to the room.

Out of the shadows, flying toward the throne was a large, black bird the size of a swan. It landed in front of the throne, looking up at Alucard with intelligent, golden eyes.

Suddenly, it started to transform into a man wearing a Victorian-style suit. The man's hair was black and tied into a pony-tail that ran down his back. His skin was pale and face was hawk-like.

Igor was known as a Black Phoenix. Like other phoenix's, he was reborn when he died, carried heavy loads, and his tears had healing powers.

But a black phoenix had two things that set him apart from a normal phoenix. One was that he could shift into any animal he wanted (humans included) and the other was that black phoenix's chose masters that are active in the dark arts.

Igor bowed to the No-life King and said in a voice that was like music, "You called, my lord?"

Alucard put down his drink, "The girl I just brought needs some food and decent clothes."

Igor nodded, "Very well, I will send Zukia to tend to her."

"Good, now go."

Igor bowed and shifted back to his true form, flying away.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Seras hadn't known that she had fallen asleep until she had awoken to the sound of a knock at the door.

She got up out of the soft bed and stared suspiciously at the door. She knew there wouldn't be much chance of Alucard knocking. "Um, come in."

The door opened and a red-headed girl stepped through. She had blue eyes and wore what looked like a maids outfit. The most extraordinary feature, though, was her cat-like ears that twitched on her head.

The cat-girl smiled, "You must be Miss. Seras. My name is Zukiamonra, but please call me Zukia. Because my name takes three years to pronounce!"

Seras repressed the erge to giggle at Zukia's hyperness. "It's nice to meet you."

Zukia nodded, "Now that we got that cleared up, how would you like a bath? And a change of clothes?"

Seras looked down at her dress. It was still filthy from the forest the night before. She blushed, realizing that she had probably made the bed all dirty too. She nodded, "That actually sounds really nice right now."

Zukia smiled, "Okay, follow me then." She turned and started to walk to another door that Seras hadn't noticed before. Inside was a bathroom, where two other cat-girls where just finishing putting water into the bath. They both said something to Zukia in a strange language that sounded like purring and growling before exiting through a small door to the right of the bathtub.

Zukia pointed to the door, "That door leads to the maid quarters. If you want anything, just tug on that rope," she pointed to the golden rope to the side of the door, "And we'll be here in a jiffy."

Zukia then walked over to the tube and put her hands on the water. She closed her eyes and soon, the water started to steam.

Seras gasped, "How did you do that?"

Zukia smiled, "All werecats have the ability to wield an element, mine is fire."

"Is everybody who works here werecats?"

Zukia shrugged, "Pretty much, though Sir Al has werewolves who work in his army. As well as a confidant, Iggy-chan, who's a black phoenix. Iggy-chan kind of helps run the place and only answers to Sir Al, so watch what you say around him."

Seras nodded, "Thanks for the tip."

Zukia smiled, "No problem. Now, go have your bath and I'll go get you fresh clothes and something to eat." Zukia then exited through the maid-door with a slight wave of her hand.

Seras stared down at the still steaming water for a moment. She then undressed, leaving her ugly clothing on the floor and got into the warm water with a happy sigh.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Alucard looked up at the window, sensing the sun rise coming. He smiled, deciding to check on his future fledging before going to his coffin. He closed his eyes and fazed into the shadows.

In the bathroom, with Seras's eyes closed she didn't notice that her mirror was suddenly covered in shadows. Red eyes opened in the mirror, staring at Seras.

Suddenly, Zukia knocked at the door, waking Seras from her light nap. "Miss. Seras, hurry or your food will get cold!" Zukia said in a sing-song voice.

Seras looked up at the mirror, thinking she had seen something only to see her own reflection.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Alucard growled frustrated, as he sat on a throne in his room. His room was in the dungeons and was very plain except for a table and throne, and a large coffin that could fit two people in it.

Alucard ran a hand over his eyes. Why had he done that? He knew that Seras was taking a bath, so why had he looked in on her?

Alucard sighed, he couldn't even close his eyes without seeing her in the bath tube. Alucard growled, no woman had made him feel this frustrated before!

He picked himself out of the chair and went to lie down in his coffin. He had decided, she would be his tomorrow night!

* * *

(A/N: Well, that's what Alu-chan gets for being a perv! XP Please R&R and I will write more.) 


	3. Chapter 3

HEY PEOPLE!!!!!!!!

Sorry for the delay, I had a History test to study for. Then I had a brief writers block while writing this chappie.

Now for all the wonderful reviews I received! XD

LittleMissPadfoot: (tsk) I told you to not fall out of your chair!!! Lol, that's an awesome idea! (It will probably be after he turns her, though.) Thanks for your review! XP

Anonymous Psycofan: Tee hee, Alu-chan doesn't like it when Zukia calls him Sir Al, you'll learn later. But he lives with it (because he has too!!! MWA HA HA HA!!!!!) (cough) Anyho, glad it twas a good chappie! Here is the update!

Naikoru: I try to update once a day, if I don't that means that something is going on at home. I find that as a fellow reader of fan ficcy's that I hate it when people start a fan fic and never update in it. So, I try not to be what I hate the most, lol. XD Yes, Alu-chan is a perv. But, that's why we love him! Thanks for the review!

FakeCompassion: I'm glad you like the story so far! XP

Sanquinary Tears: Yes, Alu-chan is such a perv!!! (You know he wants to see Seras naked!!!) XD He cannot deny the erg!!!!!!! (lol, sorry if I freaked you out.) Thanks lots for the review!

Lestat Requiem: I'm glad you liked Zukia. She's actually a charrie from my role playing site! XD She was created just to make us giggle! Yes, that would be funny, but we can't scare poor Seras too much! Thanks for the review and here is the update!

xXNo-life-kingXx: XD OMG!!!! WOULD YOU BITE ME???? COULD YOU MAKE ME INTO A VAMPY??? I would pour love on you forever! (Though, you probably wouldn't like that, lol). I'm glad I got your character down! It's really hard cause your so random at times. (no offence!) Ha ha! I made you blush!!! YAY!!!!! I GOT MY FIRST BITE!!!!! (MAKE ME INTO A VAMPY!!!!!! PLEASE???!!!!!!!!!)

Now I am done rambling to the reviewers! So ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Three:

Seras looked at her reflection in the floor-length mirror, an awed look on her face.

She was wearing a beautiful red dress with black embroidered on the bodice. She felt like a princess out of a fairy tale. She turned around, and gave a startled shriek.

Alucard was sitting at her small table, his feet propped up and lounging in the seat. He gave her an amused smirk.

Seras put a hand over her rapidly beating heart, "Milord, I didn't see you there."

Alucard looked at her form up and down with a smirk, "…. You look much better."

Seras blushed and turned her blue eyes to the ground, "Thank you, for the dress."

Alucard chuckled and stood from his chair. He stalked over to the young women and lifted her chin so that he could stare into her blue eyes. He found himself, once again, imagining her with red eyes.

Alucard shook his mind out of the gutter when he saw that Seras was staring curiously at him. He let her chin go and offered his arm with an amused smile, "I was hoping you would like to go for a walk. The garden is especially beautiful at night." He said in his seductive purr.

Seras blinked and smiled, "I would love to." She then took his arm and let him lead her out the door of her room.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Under the shadow of the castle and the light of the moon, the couple strolled through the large garden. Seras had to agree, it was extremely beautiful.

Suddenly, Alucard stopped and looked up at the moon. Seras stared at the powerful ruler, confused for a moment on why he had stopped, "um, milord?"

"Alucard"

Seras blinked, "What?"

Alucard looked down at her and smiled, "Call me Alucard."

"Alucard?" Seras said, with a bit of shock in her voice.

Alucard nodded, deciding he liked the way his name sounded on her lips.

"Could you tell me, why you decided to keep me alive?" asked Seras hesitantly, "Isn't the punishment for being in the woods after nightfall death?"

Alucard smirked evily, "Answer me this, have you ever heard of vampires?"

"Who hasn't?" asked Seras with a slight smile on her face, remembering all the tales that she had heard from the villagers about the blood-suckers. The smile faded when an idea clicked into her head. She looked up at Alucard with widened eyes, "You- You're a…"

"Vampire?" Alucard smiled widely displaying his ivory fangs. "Yes,"

Seras started to back away from the vampire prince, shaking in shock, "So, that's why you kept me? For a snack?" Suddenly, her shock turned into anger. She would not be killed like this!

Her eyes narrowed as Alucard started to laugh uncontrollably, "What's so funny?" she hissed angrily.

Alucard stopped laughing, but continued to smirk, "That was my original plan. But now, I have an offer for you."

"Offer?" asked Seras unsurely.

Alucard nodded and in a flash, appeared in front her, rapping his arms around her waist.

Seras gasped and instinctively put her hands on his chest, staring up at him with curious eyes.

"I offer you the gift of immortality," Alucard whispered into her ear, "And I will be whatever you desire; a teacher, a companion," he nipped her ear causing her to gasp, "or perhaps a lover." He whispered huskily.

He then let her go and backed away from the young women with a feral grin, "I will come to you in three days for your decision." He then started to fade away into the shadows, whispering his final words.

"It is your choice, Seras Victoria. Chose well."

Seras stared at the stop where Alucard had disappeared to. She wrapped her arms around herself and started back toward the castle, pondering on what he said.

* * *

(A/N: Sorry if it's a bit short. That means that I'll have more next time!!!! XD R&R Please!!!!!) 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR!!!!!!! WHOOT!!!!!!!!

In this chappie, well get a sneak peak on Seras's answer! Now for review time!!!

Sanquinary Tears: Oh yah, Alu-chan is the master of seduction!!! ;D YAY!!!!! I made your day with my fast updating! XD

Anonymous Psycofan: Can Alu-chan get perv-ier? I didn't thing that it was possible, lol. I'm glad it's cute and thanks for the review!

FakeCompassion: (joins in cheer) CHOOSE LOVER!!!!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!! Lol, glad it's a good chappie! Hope this one is just as good!

dakila.ka: Yes, I am mean. But I update the next day, so I can't be that mean, now can I? I'm glad it's still good and cute! XD

DeathsDragon: MWA HA HA HA HA!!!!! I HAVE YOU HOOKED!!!!!!! YOU CANNOT ESCAPE!!!!!!! XD (cough) anyho, thanks for the review! I'll try and make Seras hard to get and not too girly. XP

LittleMissPadfoot: Just don't do it again, we don't want you to hurt your but again! XD Yesh, it shall be funny to see Seras cope with vampy powers! Thanks for the review!!!

Now, ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Four:

Seras sat in her room the next morning, feeling tired because she hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep last night. She couldn't think of any but of his offer, husky words, lips on her ear, and strong arms around her body. She reached up and touched her ear, sending shivers down her spine as she remembered. She broke out of her thoughts by a knock at the door.

Seras immediately put her hand on her lap and forced a smile on her face, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Zukia with her breakfast. "Good morning, I brought your breakfast!" Zukia walked further into the room and set the tray in front of her.

"I hope you like bacon, but I can get sausage if you want." Zukia said while dragging a chair up to the table to sit next to Seras while she ate.

Seras smiled, "No, its okay, I love bacon." To demonstrate, she took a piece and started to nibble on it.

Zukia watched Seras's face as she ate, seeing the far away look to it. Finally, Zukia asked, "So, what did Sir Al want last night?"

Seras blinked, and then muttered, "He gave me the offer of immortality."

Zukia smiled, "Really? Wow, he's never done that before."

"What do you mean?" Seras asked in confusion.

Zukia shrugged, "Whenever Sir Al made a fledgling; it was usually against that persons will. So asking you permission is a first." Her smile turned into a smirk, "He probably fancies you!"

Seras coughed on the bacon she was chewing on, "W-what?"

Zukia patted Seras on the back, "Don't worry, just play hard to get so that you can drive him crazy and want you even more!" Zukia smiled at the shocked look on Seras's face.

Seras couldn't help but smile back. But then her smile faded into a frown, "But, I don't know weather or not to accept his offer."

"How about I help you out? I can answer all your questions on vampires, seeing as how I work for one." Zukia said with a cheerful smile.

Seras smiled, "Okay, is it true that they have to sleep in coffins?"

Zukia thought a moment, "No, not really, though it would be wise if you did. Coffins give vampires strength and make them more rested."

Seras sighed, "Next question, can they walk out in sun light?"

"I've seen Sir Al do it before, but apparently it's the equivalent to a human walking into a pitch-black room. You won't be able to see a thing and it makes you uncomfortable."

Seras nodded her understanding. She continued to ask such questions as eating habits to holy objects.

"I've decided." Seras said after a pause in the questioning.

"Really? Are you going to accept?" asked Zukia curiously.

Seras smiled slightly, deciding to trust Zukia, "I'm going to accept his offer."

"YAY!!!!!" Zukia exclaimed jumping up and giving Seras a big hug, "You won't regret it!"

Seras laughed, "I hope not."

After Zukia let her go, Seras got up and grabbed a sealed letter that was on the writing desk. The letter was for Angela. Seras wrote it last night in case she did accept Alucard's offer. She was hoping to one day get it to her, for in it explained where she was and why she was not coming back.

Seras handed the letter to Zukia, "Could you give this to Angela, the herbalist in my village?"

Zukia smiled and took the letter, "It would be an honor!"

Zukia took Seras's tray and started to head toward the door, "Oh, I almost forgot!" she turned around and faced Seras, "Do you want pie or cake tonight for dessert?"

Seras blinked at the random question, "Um, pie?"

Zukia gave Seras the thumbs up, "Sweet, see yah later!" she then went though the door leaving Seras to her thoughts.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Later, Zukia walked toward the main entry, wearing a cloak to hide her ears and holding onto the letter for Angela.

Suddenly, she walked around the corner… right into Alucard.

Zukia gave a startled squeak and hid the letter behind her back, "Hi Sir Al, fancy running into you at this time of the day." She said cheerfully.

Alucard brushed off the ridiculous nick-name that he was so used to hearing from Zukia and raised his eyebrows at her, "What are you hiding behind your back?"

Zukia looked at Alucard with the most innocence she could muster, "What do you mean?"

Alucard rolled his eyes, "Don't try me, I'm not in the mood." He extended his hand, "Give it to me."

Zukia brought the letter in front of her, but pressed it to her chest instead of giving it to Alucard, "It's a love note."

Alucard raised his eyebrows, "For who?"

Zukia rolled her eyes, "For my true love, of course, what? Did you think I was going to give it to you?"

Alucard stared at her, "I don't believe you."

Zukia suddenly had a plan. An evil smirk spread across her face, "How about I tell you what Seras decided at breakfast this morning instead?"

Alucard's eyes stared to shine, "Alright."

Zukia tucked the letter safely into her cloak, before looking around and whispering, "Okay, this morning….. Seras decided on……"

Alucard was so engrossed in what Zukia was saying that he didn't notice her upper body tensing up, ready to run.

Zukia leaned in and whispered, "………Pie!" She then leapt forward through the open doors into the late morning sun, laughing as she ran.

Alucard blinked several times, before roaring after Zukia, "DAMN IT!!!!! YOU TRICKED ME, ZUKIA!!!!!!" He was about to run after her when a hand was put on his shoulder.

He turned to look at Igor, who had a calm look on his face, "I suggest not running after her, milord. She is the fastest out of the werecats clan and most likely you won't be able to find your answer even if you caught her."

Alucard sighed angrily, "Tell me when she gets back. Until then, I'm going to my room to try and get some sleep."

Igor bowed, "Yes milord."

Alucard growled and fumed all the way down to his coffin.

* * *

(A/N: Poor Alu-chan, he wants to know her answer soooo bad, lol. R&R so that I'll write more!!! XD) 


	5. Chapter 5

HEY PEOPLE!!!!!!! WAT UP???

Okay, I got a Flame today! Everybody cheer!!!...NOT!!!!!!!

This person decided to PM me instead of reviewing the normal way. I will not reveal the identity of this person, cause its obvious that he/she did not want me to reveal it. This review made me quite depressed. I was very close to deleting this fic…… when Lestat Requiem sent me a PM that made me realize that I shouldn't delete my story just because of what one person decided to say. So pat Lestat Requiem on the back!! For Lestat has saved this story from deletion! XD

To the person who flamed me (yes it was a Flame!): You basically told me that my story sucked. (Quote from PM): "Even I can write better than this, and that's saying something. This is because I rarely resort to cliches and stereotypes, and when I do I make sure they are essential. Come look at gepetto887DOTdeviantartDOTcom in a month or two. I'll write up some things for you to take a look at, so you can see what  
even an idiot writer like ME can do, and on short notice."

Okay, now I have the perfect solution for you. If you don't like the fic……… wait for it!...DON'T READ IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Even a sucky writer like me knows this! And defiantly don't review if that is the kind of thing that you're going to say to me! Also, do not assume that Igor was created from the Harry Potter idea. I created Igor before I had ever even touched a HP book and based him off of the legends of the Ancient Egyptians. I am very proud of him, for he is the first charrie that I had ever created. So please, don't be mean to him or any other charries that I have created.

Alright, now that I got that off my chest, I shall now answer to the reviews that truly make my day and deserve my attention!

Lestat Requiem: lol, I love your smileys!!! Thanks for the review and the PM. Both made my day!!! ;D

FakeCompassion: I'm glad you like Zukia! She's one of my favorite created charries!! XD Thanks a bunch for the review!

Anonymous Psycofan: (joins in cheers for pie) Yes, it is easy to like Zukia. She can easily make Alucard look like a total moron and do it in five minutes! XD lol, here's the update!

Hikari: I'm glad you like the ficcy! Don't worry, I'll finish this even if I have to write it on my forehead, lol.

dakila.ka: lol, I'm glad you like Zukia! She's actually based a bit on my personality! (The happy, hyper, and silly side!) I'm glad you like the story! XD

Kiyoshi Nakamura: (joins in cheer for Zukia) Yes, poor Alu-chan, we are so mean to him, lol.

LittleMissPadfoot: I love Zukia too, she rocks meh socks off!!! XD Yes, I'll have Seras's powers develop a little bit more before I move on to Van Hellsing and Co. If you have ideas, please share them! I need all the help I can get! XP

nihogoneko: I'm glad that the story and charries are creative! Here's the next chappie, hope it's as good as the last ones!

Now, ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Five:

Alucard awakened the next night with a sigh. Tomorrow night, and then Seras would make her decision.

Alucard closed his eyes and determined that the young woman was in the library, sleeping.

He gave a small smile and walked through a portal, appearing next to the sleeping Seras. He gently pried the book she had been reading from, smirking when he saw that it was about vampires. He then picked her up bridal-style and vanished only to reappear in her room.

Placing her on the bed, he examined her features, her small lips and sleeping face. He engraved it all in his mind.

Alucard suddenly bended over and touched his cold lips with her warm ones in a small kiss.

Suddenly, there was a snort near the entry to the room. Alucard turned around quickly to find Zukia looking like she was trying very hard to hold in her laughter.

Alucard growled in annoyance, gave one last look at the still sleeping Seras, then got up and walked out the door. To his disappointment and annoyance, Zukia followed. She waited until they were a safe distance away from the room to laugh insanely.

Alucard glared at her, "Are you done?" he asked when she finally stopped.

Zukia whipped away some tears of laughter, "So, Sir Al, have you decided that you like kissing unconscious girls better than when they are conscious?"

Alucard growled in response. They approached his throne and he sat down on it, glaring at her. "So, how did your 'crush' think of the letter?"

Zukia shrugged, "Meh, told me that if I ever went near him again, he'd rip off my head."

Alucard picked up a goblet of blood, still glaring at Zukia.

Zukia's eyebrows rose, "What's your problem? Woke up on the wrong side of the coffin?"

"You know why!" He hissed, "You tricked me!!!"

Zukia hmphed, "Oh, don't be such a baby, it was just a joke! Besides, you can wait for tomorrow night to see her answer!" She then turned around and bowed mockingly, "Sorry for making a fool out of you and cutting this chat short, but I need to go bake a pie." She then smirked and walked away.

Alucard growled and gulped down the rest of his blood.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Seras stood in the garden at sundown that started the next night. She had done little during the day except make sure to herself that she wanted to do this.

She sighed and bent down to look at a rose, inhaling its pleasing sent. She was shaken out of her trance by a rustle in the nearby bushes.

Seras immediately turned around and stared suspiciously at the bushes, "Alucard? Is that you?"

There was a long pause, then suddenly, three figures jumped out of the bushes. They grabbed Seras and one of them muffled her scream with his hand.

As they dragged her into the forest, Seras realized who they were. Andrew and his two thugs, Gabriel and Stephan.

Andrew was a handsome young man, known to the village for his strength and cunning. And to the village girls for his cute wit. But unfortunately, though he could win the heart of any maiden, he could not sway Seras to his charm. Seras herself thought of him as a perverted pig that guarded himself by his two goons.

When they had finally gotten into the forest, Gabriel removed his hand away from Seras, allowing her to speak, "Andrew! What in god's name are you doing here?"

Andrew chuckled and bowed, "Why, saving the fair maiden from the ugly monster."

Seras frowned, "Let me go! I want to stay here!" She then attempted to struggle out of Gabriel and Stephen's grasps, biting and kicking anything that was in reach. But she could not struggle out of the thugs arms.

Andrew tisked, "You poor girl, you have been brainwashed. Don't worry though," he bent down and trailed a hand down her face, "I will help you out of your delusional state."

Seras growled and bit down on his hand, causing the boy to yelp in pain.

Andrew frowned angrily and struck her in the face so hard that she saw stars, "You stupid bitch! How dare you bite me!"

Seras only smirked at him, sticking her tongue out at Andrew.

Andrew frowned and gestured to Stephan, who promptly hit Seras hard in the back of the head so that she would black out.

Seras gasped at the hit and found her world turning dark.

* * *

(A/N: MWA HA HA HA!!!!! CLIFFIE OF DOOM!!!!!!!! XD R&R so that I'll write more!) 


	6. Chapter 6

WHOOT!!!!!!! NEXT CHAPPIE!!!!!!!!

Now, for the reviews!

Lestat Requiem: lol, you can say that again!!! XD

Anonymous Psycofan: (hides) NOT THE WATER PIPE!!!!! NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Don't worry, I'm not going to delete the story. Just don't kill me!!!!!!! DX

FakeCompassion: Oh yah, you know Alu-chan is going to kick those humans butts!!!!!! XD

LittleMissPadfoot: MWA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!! XP OHH!!!!!!! Um, the pie is….. blueberry?? XD So here, have some pie! (hands over pie) Don't worry, this one isn't much of a cliffy. At least, I hope not!!! XD

Matoska: Thanks for the advice, I'll make sure not to let it bother me next time! Thanks for the review!

Kiyoshi Nakamura: Does that mean damn me to becoming a vampy, or damn me to hell? XD Thanks for the review!

Sanquinary Tears: lol, don't be too hard on Alucard, he was asleep. Even the most strongest of us all needs their beauty sleep!!! XP Yes, soon there shall be fluff. But first we need to make Seras into a vampy!!!

hellsing101: I'm glad its even better than my first story! YAY!!!!! YOUR HOOKED!!!!!!! XD I just like updating! It's my favorite past time! Don't worry, I won't get depressed from a Flame again! XP YAY!!!!!!! SWEETS!!!!!!!! SUGAR TO KEEP ME UP AT NIGHT!!!!!!! XD Thanks for the review!!!

Now, ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Six:

Alucard's angered roar could be heard throughout the castle.

He had awoken an hour after sunset, immediately not sensing Seras's presence. When he had phased to the garden, the last place that had her scent, he could easily smell the scents of three other men.

If that wasn't enough to arouse his anger, finding Seras's necklace with drops of her blood on it was.

"Igor!" shouted Alucard, his hand clutching the necklace in an attempt not to lose his anger.

Igor appeared and bowed, "Yes milord?"

Alucard' eyes flashed dangerously, "Find Zukia and bring her here!" Igor bowed and left.

A minute later, Igor walked back into the garden towing a tired looking Zukia with him.

"So, I'm guess your still angry at me." Muttered Zukia when she saw the look on Alucard's face.

Alucard growled in response, opening his hand and showing the necklace.

Zukia stared in shock, "……. What happened?"

"Three men took Seras away," Alucard hissed, "Now, do you have any idea where they went?"

"Most likely, they are from Seras's village," Zukia said thoughtfully, "But, how did they know she was here?"

"That doesn't matter," Alucard growled in response, "Igor, I want you to go search for her. When you find her call me; but don't kill the humans who took her." He looked back down at the necklace with a snarl, "I want to be the one to cut off their pathetic heads and put them on pikes!"

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Seras groaned as she awakened to darkness. By the smell of hay and manure, she could tell that she was in a barn. She also realized that her hands were tied behind her back and that she had a gag over her mouth.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of voices outside the barn. She crawled toward the door and listened.

"I don't see what the problem is, Father." Said a voice that sounded like Andrew.

"The problem is that you are going to be the death of us all! Besides, why should I care if Lord Alucard wants the Gypsy mutt?" said Andrew's father, angrily.

Andrew's father was one of the richest men in the village, and also the most prejudice against the Gypsies.

"But Father! She is the most beautiful woman in the village! Don't you want the best for me?" pouted Andrew.

"I do want the best for you. And the best for you is a normal, hard working girl. Not a Gypsy mutt that lives with a witch!" responded Andrew's father bitterly.

"Oh my, I'm blushing." Came Angela's voice suddenly.

"A-Angela! What are you doing here?" Andrew said, uncomfortably.

"Here to get that letter you stole from me and Seras."

Seras smiled happily, relieved that Angela hadn't betrayed her. She tried to say something, but the gag made her words muffled.

"Seras? She isn't here!"

"Oh really? Well, it won't be long now before Lord Alucard decides to come and kill you. I'll just be at my cottage if you need to help recover from the wounds your going to receive." Angela replied cheerfully, "Good bye, and see you in hell."

Unknown to the humans, a large black bird watched from the trees.

'_Lord Alucard, I have found her and her captors.'_

There came a deadly chuckle with a response that sounded like poison, _'Excellent.' _

After Angela was out of sight, Andrew let out a long sigh of relieve, "Well, that takes care of her, now we need to…." He wasn't able to finish his sentence.

The air went a deadly cold and everything was silent. But it was as silent as it was before a huge storm. It sent shivers up the two humans as they looked around nervously.

Suddenly, there was a deadly chuckle. "Well, look what we have here. Two humans to eat, all for me!"

Out of the shadows, Lord Alucard emerged in front of the two men, "Too bad I find filthy humans too hard to digest."

Andrew and his father were speechless, staring at Alucard with fear in their eyes.

"You have something of mine," Hissed Alucard, "And I want her back!"

"S-she's not yours! She's going to be my future wife!" cried Andrew trying to sound threatening but his voice turned out really high.

Alucard chuckled, "You sound like a squirrel." He lifted his head in the air and smelled. "I can smell her inside your barn, so there is no use to hide." He then flicked his hand, having his shadows wrap around both the father and son. "Perhaps I will save you for later, my fledgling will need at least two humans to eat after she has turned."

Alucard walked up to the barn doors and yanked them open, looking down at the tied up Seras, who smiled as soon as she saw him.

"Seras…." He purred as he bent down and tore the rope off of her and pulled the gag off. He took her face in his hands and frowned at the large bruise on her face. He bent down and kissed in lightly, "They dare hurt what is mine?" he murmured to himself.

Seras sighed tiredly, "Please, take me back." She whispered leaning her head against his chest.

Alucard smiled in response, "As you wish." He then picked her up bridal style and turned to the shadow-bound humans. He waved his hand again, transporting them to the dungeons. Then he opened a portal, and was about to step through it when he caught sight of Angela smiling at them, "So, you are Alucard?" she asked lightly.

Alucard nodded, confused that the human didn't just run away.

Angela smiled sweetly, "Alright then, so I can tell you that if you dare hurt Seras in any way, mentally or physically, I will personally whip up a potion that will make your face have so many warts, you won't be able to be recognized. And they'll be the painful kind too, the kind that has pus leaking out of it." She then happily waved to him, "Have a nice night!" she said cheerfully.

Alucard blinked repeatedly, 'What a strange but scary human.' He thought to himself as he walked through the portal, a sleeping Seras in his arms.

* * *

(A/N: Sorry if it sucked, I feel soooooo tired. So, please R&R and I am going to go to bed now. (falls to sleep at computer)) 


	7. Chapter 7

GOMEN NISAI!!!!!! (sp?)

I had a busy day yesterday. I had a huge Karate test to take, which I passed by the way (does dance), Then I had to go run errands, then get ready for a party. By the time I finally got home, it was one in the morning and I just fell into bed. So sorry for the wait!

Now, for the reviews!!!

LittleMissPadfoot: Yah, Angela can be very scary at times! But she would never sell Seras out. I mean, she's like a daughter to her!!! Thanks for the review and here's the chappie!!!

hellsing101: (looks confused) How do I do what?... oh, the story! XD thank you! I'm glad you thought it wonderful! And thank you for the coconut! (sings) You put the lime in the coke you nut and shake it all about!!!!!! (lol, I love that commercial!!)

FakeCompassion: Yes, Angela rocks meh socks off!!!!!!! XD

Anonymous Psychofan: Alu-chan is just possessive over his guns and his woman!!! XD (snaps) Oh yah, I said it!!!!! lol!!!

Kiyoshi Nakamura: (gets hit by the brick that went through her window and is out cold for a few hours) (comes back to life) Wha-?... WTF?????!!!!!!!!... D8 HOW DO YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVE???? OMG!!!!!! (Runs around until she hits a wall and is knocked out for another few hours)

Okay, done rambling!!!!! ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Seven:

When Seras finally awakened, it was sun set, meaning that she had slept the night and day away. As she tried to get up, she realized that there were two strong arms wrapped around her, restricting her movements.

There came a chuckle at her side and the feel of someone nuzzling her hair, "Finally awake?"

Alucard turned Seras around so that she was facing him. He had a large grin on his face, "I finally got to met Angela." He said randomly.

Seras smiled, "What did you think of her?"

Alucard shrugged, "She threatened to make warts come on my face."

Seras laughed while Alucard frowned at her, "She can't do that, can she?"

"I don't know, most likely though." Seras giggled.

Seras immediately stopped giggling when Alucard started to bend over her so that he was lying on top of her. "Alucard?"

"You still have a choice to make," he bent down and licked her cheek, "So make the choice."

Seras said nothing for a moment, she just stared into his eyes before saying, "…… yes."

Alucard's grin split his face as he bent down and nosed the hair on her neck aside. "This is the part where you close your eyes."

Seras stiffened in his arms as Alucard bit down, hearing him moan at the taste of her virgin blood.

After a few minutes, Seras's vision started to blur at the loss of blood. When she was at the point of passing out, Alucard stopped and lifted her up onto his lap.

He took a fang and slit his wrist, putting the injured appendage to her mouth, "Drink." He whispered, grinning when she eagerly obeyed.

After a while, he pulled away, hearing her whimper with disappointment. He smirked as he laid her back onto the bed, watching as the tips of her new fangs poked out of her lips. He settled down next to her to wait until she awakened.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Seras woke up a second time, this time toward the end of the night. She felt like she had just awakened from a long sleep as she stared up at a grinning Alucard.

"Hello my pet," he purred, "Did you have a nice sleep?"

Seras managed to nod, not trusting her voice. She then caught the delicious scent of the blood that was in Alucard's hand.

Alucard chuckled and lifted up the goblet, "Are you hungry?"

Seras licked her lips and got out of the bed, walking toward Alucard with hungry eyes.

Alucard lifted the glass high out of her reach making her whimper, "You're going to have to ask nicely, Kitten." He said with a smirk.

She looked up at him with pleading eyes, "Please Master." She purred. In the back of her mind, she wondered where the heck 'master' came from, but it just sounded right.

Alucard grinned and gave her the blood, watching with amusement as she gulped it down.

After she finished, Alucard pulled her into an embrace and transported them to his room, where his coffin was open and looked extremely comforting to Seras.

With half-open eyes, she dragged herself into the coffin, immediately falling into a fledglings sleep. Alucard crawled in after her, wrapping his arms around her body and allowing her to snuggling into him.

He bent over and whispered in her ear, "Tomorrow, we will start your training." He then smiled and closed the coffin over them, a satisfied look on his face.

* * *

(A/N: Sorry, short chappie. I will probably not have time to update tomorrow because tomorrow is my birthday and we are leaving right after school to go to a football game. But, please be patient and R&R for me! XD) 


	8. Chapter 8

BANANA!!!!!!!!!

(Gets funny looks) what? It's international random day! Didn't you get the memo??? XD

(ahem) Now, for the reviews!!!

RisingGundam2006: Thank you for the complement! I'm glad it doesn't suck!!! XP

Matoska: Thank you! Glad Angela is a 'hoot' lol. That's such a funny word!!! XD

Anonymous Psychofan: Aw, don't cry!!! See!!! I'm updating!!!!! Lol, yes, YAY for no warts!!! XP

FakeCompassion: So would I!!! Alu-chan as my 'mash-tah' would be so awesome!!!! ;D

Sanquinary Tears: Hee hee, I couldn't make Seras play THAT hard to get, the story would get no where! Thank you for the Happy B-day!!! I had lots of fun!!! XD

Kiyoshi Nakamura: oh dear, please don't die!!! DX I would cry if you died!!! Then you wouldn't be able to read this chappie! (yes….. the bricks shall kill us all!!!! D8)

dakila.ka: wow, don't think I wanna meet your alter-ego. But then again, you don't want to meet mine either. (alter-ego me) I LIKE CHICKEN AND BLOOD!!!!!! (me: blinks) yah……… (sweat droop) Glad you like the story and here is the update! XD

hellsing101: Thank you for the cake, it made me extremely sugar high!!! XP Glad you like the story. I hope to get more sweets from you soon!!!!

LittleMissPadfoot: Of course the mirror scene. But it will probably be next chappie! XD Thanks for the review!

nihogoneko: I'm glad the story is very good! Angela kicks but!!! (snaps) and don't you forget it!!! lol!!! Ohh…… I'll probably use your idea!!! (evil grin) XD Thanks for the review and advice!!!!!!

Now, ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Eight:

Alucard woke the moment the sun set, a wide grin on his face as he looked over the sleeping face of his new fledgling. He bent over and licked her ear, "Time to get up."

Seras groaned softly before opening her eyes, then letting out a shriek of surprise.

Alucard was inches away from her face, grinning a maniac grin, "Good morning to you too." He said while taking a hand and attempting to pop his ear from her scream.

Seras blushed and did her best attempt at a glare, "You didn't need to be that close to me." She pointed out with a humph.

Alucard chuckled and opened the coffin, allowing Seras to crawl out before him.

Immediately, he noticed Zukia standing by the door with a smirk on her face.

"You are so naughty, Sir Al! And I thought your mother taught you never to take advantage of a girl!!" Zukia tisked, "For shame!"

Seras laughed while Alucard rolled his eyes at her, "Did you want something?" he asked, still sore from the 'pie' episode.

"Iggy-chan wanted me to tell you that everything is set for Seras's first day of training." Zukia replied, cheerfully.

Seras immediately stopped laughing, looking up at Alucard fearfully, "What training?" she whispered.

Alucard grinned evily, "The first thing you need to learn is something that every vampire must learn in order to survive, hunting."

Seras's eyes widened fearfully, "……no…." she whispered. How could she take the life of someone who had done nothing to her?

Alucard shook his head and looked over at Zukia, "Leave."

As soon as Zukia left he approached Seras and gave her a comforting hug, "Don't worry, Kitten. These two had been very close to separating us and forcing you to marry one of them against your will." He purred.

Seras couldn't help but relax in his arms, "…. Andrew and his father?" she asked softy.

Alucard nodded then released her, "Come, the night will not last forever."

Seras sighed and following him out the door.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

The night was clear and beautiful as Seras walked outside with Alucard. But never a less, the feeling of fear was there. She gulped as she approached Igor and Zukia.

Igor bowed as Alucard and Seras approached. He then turned to Seras, "Your two targets are deep in the western side of the wood. The werewolves are all on the border of the forest. They will drive them back into the woods if they manage to get that far."

Seras nodded stiffly, still wondering how in the world she was going to kill a human being.

Zukia, noticing her distress, walked over and gave her a friendly hug, "Don't worry, it will come naturally." Seras nodded and returned her hug.

When she let go she looked over at Alucard nervously. He smiled, "Call me if you run into trouble with the human pigs, and I will come."

Seras smiled gratefully then started to walk in the westward direction. As soon as the castle was fading into the distance, she decided to try running. She leaned in, tensing her muscles, then let go! She gasped, loving the feeling of running at full speed; the trees racing past her.

She attempted to sniff the air, immediately catching the scent of two terrified humans. The scent made her insides cringe with excitement.

She gave an evil grin and started to race toward the area where Andrew and his father were.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Andrew sighed as he stared up at the stars, "Are you sure that we are going the right way?" he drawled for the thousandth time that night.

His father just gave him a sneer, "How should I know? As long as we're away from that cursed castle!"

Unknown to them, Seras was in a nearby tree, watching them with blood-thirsty eyes. A grin spread on her face as she watched the oblivious humans. She crawled onto the farthest branch, and then jumped down right in front of the youngest human.

Andrew let out a girly scream, and then stopped when he recognized the strawberry blond hair, "Seras?"

Seras looked up, grinned a psychotic grin. Her red eyes shinning with bloodlust, "Guess again!" she hissed, and then lunged at the two terrified humans.

* * *

(A/N: CLIFFIE OF DOOM!!!!!!!!! I may write more later tonight, but I may not! (evil laughter) anyho, please R&R!!!) 


	9. Chapter 9

HEY PEOPLE!!!!!! WAT UP????

This chapter probably sucks cause I lack creativity today. So bear with me….. DX

young wiccen: Well….. I was just writeing with the flow and it was late so….. he he…. My bad…. XP

FakeCompassion: You can say that again!!!!!! ;D

Anonymous Psychofan: We all love it when people take it tip over the insanity edge….. we just don't admit it!!!! XD

nihogoneko: (imagines Alucard as a mother with an apron and dress and laughs hysterically) I'm sorry…… but that is a pretty funny picture!!!!!! XD Thanks for the review!

Kiyoshi Nakamura: I'LL SAVE YOU!!!!! (Jumps off the cliff after her and realizes that she doesn't have a bungee cord or any safety equipment) ……. OMG!!!!!!! (Screams as she falls down cliff)

LittleMissPadfoot: Yep, it's mirror time!!!!! I only hope that I have done it justice! Probably not, though, lol. XP

Okay…… HERE'S THE FIC!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Nine:

Alucard watched from the tree in amusement as Seras tore the two humans apart. His grin split his face as he saw her easily behead both of them.

She tilted Andrew's head and poured the blood into her mouth, growling in anger when it wasn't sweet.

Alucard grinned and jumped out the tree, walking toward her, "Hello Seras."

Seras looked over at Alucard, her eyes still shining with bloodlust. "Mash-tah….." she purred, walking toward him with a seductive grin on her face.

Alucard chuckled and took her chin by his hand, licking off the blood that had been dribbled on the corner of her mouth, "You are such a messy eater."

To his immense surprise and pleasure, Seras pressed her lips against his. He wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss.

Suddenly, Seras went limp in his arms, the bloodlust finally taking its toll as she fell unconscious.

Alucard caught her in his arms, picking her up bridal style. He phased away into a portal, chuckling evily.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Seras groaned softy as she woke. Her nose wrinkled at the smell of old blood on her clothing as she climbed out of the open coffin with a sigh. She needed a bath, a really long bath.

Trying not to think about the night before, she walked out of the room and into a large, ordinate bathroom where warm water was already waiting for her. She smiled and started to take off her ruined dress, not immediately aware of the red eyes in the mirror until she turned around.

Seras screamed in shock and punched the mirror, sending the shards everywhere.

A chuckle came from the shadows as Alucard emerged, healing a broken nose almost instantly.

Seras gasped and tried to cover herself as best as she could, wincing as the movement hurt her injured hand. "Get out of here!" she shouted, backing away from him.

Alucard just smirked and backed her into a wall, "no, I don't think I will." He murmured, taking her hand and brushing the shards of glass out of it. He then started to lick over the wounds, smiling as she shivered.

"What, what are you doing?" she asked, trying to take her hand back.

Alucard didn't answer, but let go of her now healed hand and smiled at her, "……Enjoy your bath, kitten." He turned around and started toward the wall, "Oh, and this hasn't been the first time I've seen you naked." He then phased into the wall.

Seras's blushed so hard that her whole face was red with embarrassment and anger.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Alucard had a triumphant smirk on his face as Zukia walked into his throne-room.

Zukia stared at him for a moment, "What, did you finally get laid or something?" she asked nonchalantly.

Alucard glared at her before answering, "Seras did splendidly on the hunt."

"So I heard," Zukia said with a suspicious look on her face, "What are you planning to do with her next?"

Alucard laughed darkly, "I plan to make her my mate….."

* * *

(A/N: sorry if it sucked, I lacked creativity today. So, please R&R….. lol) 


	10. Chapter 10

HELLO PEOPLE!!!!!!!

Oh geez, I got a lot of reviews! Oh well…. That's a good thing!

Anonymous Psychofan: That's why we love her! XD Yes poor Seras. Things get pretty far in this chappie! (wink wink) (nudge nudge)

FakeCompassion: That's why we love Alu-chan…. Cause his a big, red, perverted vampy! XP

BlackWolfHellHound: Glad it didn't suck! I'll try to make it longer!

Kiyoshi Nakamura: Kinky is such a funny word!!!!!! XD Lots of kinky stuff in this chappie too!!!!

LittleMissPadfoot: tee hee, glad you liked the mirror scene! Lots of AxS fluff and stuff!!!! WHOOT!!!!!

Luna of the Black Moon: Good to know it's good! I love Zukia, she's awesomeness!!!! XP

nihogoneko: lol, strange way of putting it, but true! Good to know it didn't lack creativity!!! XD

DeathsDragon: Hm, I'll try! XD I stole your idea, so I hope to do it justice (the chasing part, MWA HA HA HA!!!!!) Oh and thank you for the kind words about the flamer. I just don't understand one thing. If they don't like the story, why would they read it and review it? It has never made sense to me. Anyho, I hope you like this chappie!!! XD

Tears of a dying wolf: I'm glad its funny! Zukia roxs meh socks!!!! XP

**Note:** I am not sure (nor do I care) if Halloween started in the 1400's. I don't care though, cause it fits into my story. So nobody complain that Halloween started in the 1800's or something, cause I don't care!!!! XP

Now, ON WITH THE FICCY!!!!!!!!!! XD

* * *

**Warning:** Lemon Meringue Pie (Lots of fluff and hinted lemon!!!!!!)

Chapter Ten:

Zukia was singing softly as she worked, giving a happy sigh as she twisted around and started to dust another random portrait, "Outside the window….. kida kida kida ki…… a shooting star streaks…… kida kida kida ki……"

Just then, Seras walked up to her, "Hey Zukia," she said, looking at her with a confused expression on her face, "Why are you so happy?"

Zukia giggled happily, "That's right! You don't know!" she smiled, "Tomorrow is St. Hallows Eve!"

Seras tilted her head to the side, "Um, don't you mean the night when all the ghosts come out?" she asked, referring to the celebration her village always had.

"Well, yes and no." Zukia sighed dreamily, "To us demonic people, it's the most romantic night of the year! You could even call it mating season!" she then did a suggestive smirk, "You might say it gets us in the mood to do……" she bent over toward Seras's ear and whispered, "very naughty things……."

Seras jumped back and turned beat red, staring at the ground. "That doesn't imply to vampires…. Does it?" Part of her, the still human part, wished the answer to be no. But the vampire part screamed YES!!!! Already, she thought of how delicious Alucard would look, naked and chained to the coffin-…. 'NOOOOO!!!!!' Seras screamed mentally, "Bad thoughts!!!!! Bad thoughts!!!!!!'

Zukia giggled, "Thinking bad thoughts about Sir Al?" Zukia tisked, "You're worse than he is!" She then smiled mischievously, "Yes, it applies to you guys as well, so I would watch yourself," she then started to walk away, her face turned over her shoulder, "Who knows what Sir Al has planned for you!"

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Seras spent the rest of the day practicing her phasing skills. Against her will, her evil vampire mind was conspiring ways to get Alucard to moan, groan, and squirm in her grasp. She didn't like the dirty thoughts that came into her head and they only got worse as the night went on.

Seras went to the coffin at sunset, shuddering with anticipation at the thought of what was going to happen the following night.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Seras got up the next night, confusing emotions going though her. What was wrong with her? She groaned slightly, the scent of Alucard was right outside! He was soooo close!!! She opened the coffin and stared up at the smirking a devious-looking Alucard.

"Happy Hollow's Eve," Alucard's smirk only got wider at the look on Seras's face.

Already, naughty thoughts filled her mind. And it didn't help when Alucard started to chuckle, "My, I didn't think you thought such thoughts. Tell me, what where you going to do it me after you had me tied down in a coffin?"

Seras smirked evily, "Would you like to find out, Mash-tah?" she purred.

Alucard leaned in and took her cheek in his hand, "Yes, I would."

Suddenly, Seras fazed out of his grasp. He turned around to see her at the door. She smiled an evil smile, "Catch me, then I'm all yours!" she said playfully as she phased through a wall.

Alucard's grin deepened at the thrill of chasing her down. He waited a moment, giving her a head start, before phasing to where he had sensed her.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Seras was running down a random hallway, panting and out of breath. He had almost caught her about three times already, but thanks to her new phasing technique, she could escape for the time being.

She stopped for a moment to catch her breath, only to have strong arms wrap around her. She gasped and tried to phase again, but never got the chance.

Alucard had phased them both back into their room, pushing her back against the wall and kissing her senseless.

Seras groaned as his lips moved over to her ear, nipping at it playfully, "Mate with me, Seras." He purred, moving down her neck and licking the markings that lay there.

Seras sighed happily, "Alucard." She then melted into his embrace.

* * *

(A/N: tee hee….. yes I didn't get THAT far. (mumbles) perverts…….. Anyho, I can't write lemon. I can write _implied_ lemon but that's it. So sorry. Please R&R!!! XD) 


	11. Chapter 11

YO PEPS!!!!!!!

Hey, I got reviews!!!!!! WHOOT!!!!!!! XD

FakeCompassion: Yes….. it is kinda hot in here…… (shifty eyes) lol, XP

Anonymous Psycofan: Don't worry, everybody is a perv. XD (joins in cheer) Seras and Alu-chan are all together now and ready to stir up trouble!!!!!!! (evil grin)

Kiyoshi Nakamura: (sequels along) WHOOT!!!!!!! KINKYNESS!!!!!!!! XD

LittleMissPadfoot: History lesson?... oh that, hee hee (anime sweat drop). We are all pervs, especially when it comes to Seras and Alu-chan. They are just both so kinky! (evil grin)

Thanks for your reviews!!!!!!! ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!! XP

* * *

Chapter Eleven:

Seras felt strange. It was the only way to describe waking up to feeling tired, sore in the lower body, and having something wet gliding over your face and neck.

When Seras finally managed to open her eyes, the first thing she saw was Alucard's black hair that was tickling her face. She giggled slightly, watching as Alucard turned his face to look at hers, grinning an evil grin. "Good Afternoon." He purred seductively.

Seras rolled her eyes, "We just had sex, and you say 'good afternoon'?"

Alucard laughed and kissed her quickly on the lips before wrapping his arms around her again, resting his chin on her head with a sigh.

Seras curled up into his chest, "So, what does this make us?" she asked softly.

Alucard didn't say anything at first. "Mates, lovers, basically the equivalent to a vampiric marriage." He said thoughtfully.

Seras blinked, "Then, in the vampire sense, I'm your….. Wife?"

Alucard chuckled, "Yes."

As Seras processed the information, both vampires suddenly heard the door open, "Hello? Are you two in there? You'd both better get up now!" Zukia said. "The ball starts in two hours!"

Seras looked up at Alucard suspiciously, "What ball?"

"I'll have Zukia explain it to you." Alucard said, looking annoyed at the thought of going to the ball. He then opened the lid, revealing his nakedness to poor Zukia.

"OMG!!!!!! MY EYES!!!!!! MY EYES!!!!!!!!!!" Zukia screamed, clutching her burned eyes and ran around the room blindly, "THEY BURN!!!!!!!"

Alucard rolled his eyes, "Enough Zukia, it's not that bad." Seras giggled at Zukia.

"Not until you put some clothes on, you stupid vampire!" Zukia said angrily, still clutching her wounded eyes.

Alucard humped, "Fine." He closed his eyes and magically clothed his body, now in a nice Victorian style suit and cape. "You can open your eyes now, stupid werekitten!"

Zukia opened her eyes, blinking them repeatedly. "Okay, I'm good, now get out of here so that I can dress your wife!" She then promptly pushed Alucard out of the room, slamming the door in his face.

She smiled at Seras, "So, you're Lady Seras now! How does it feel?"

"Weird, extremely weird." Sears muttered getting out of the bed, "So, what is the ball about?"

"Oh, it's just because traditionally, the No-life king has to have a ball after Hallows eve. It's basically all the rich and snobbish vampire princes and princesses showing off their new mates." Zukia grumbled, "Sir Al hates it, but would rather not get all the vampire council upset. Even if he could kill anyone of them with a single punch, he still needs allies."

"So, he's the King of the Vampires?" Seras gaped.

"Yep, and you're his Queen! Oh, I can't wait for the rest of the vampiress to see this! They'll be so jealous of you!" Zukia smirked.

Seras sighed and pulled on the elegant gown that Zukia had brought, turning around so that the werecat could tie it up. "I'm just a peasant Zukia, how will I know how to act?" she whispered worriedly.

"Don't worry, just answer politely, don't talk to anyone that would easily infuriate you. And one last thing," Zukia turned to look at Seras in the eyes, "Do not leave Sir Al's side, if you do, those stupid vultures that are called female vampires will be all over him!"

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

The guest had started to arrive, all looking just as young and perfect as ever, except Alucard could see all the female vampires who kept gawking at him from afar, waiting for the ball to start to crawl all over him. He could see all the high society vampire males, glaring at him and his throne enviously. They would have gladly assassinate him for his throne, but they knew that would mean death. After all, he wasn't the King of Vampire's for nothing!

Alucard sighed and closed his eyes, no woman in the room were as beautiful as his Seras. He wished she would hurry up and arrive. As if by magic, he felt a hand rest on his arm. He opened his eyes, a smile immediately breaking out.

Seras had a beautiful red and black dress on with her hair up in a bun with some curls coming out of it. She smiled apologetically, "Sorry, Zukia wouldn't let me go until my hair was perfect." She whispered.

"You are already perfect." He whispered back, watching with amusement as both the male and female vampires in the room had stopped what they were doing to stare at the beautiful woman who had come into their presence. To add more amusement to the situation, Alucard bent down and lightly kissed her on the lips, causing some mix reactions.

From the female crowd, there was complete jealously as some let out some outraged cries, realizing that this was Alucard's mate so their chances were gone. The males felt disappointment, for they couldn't even touch the girl without getting ripped apart by the No-life King.

Alucard smirked, offered his arm, and lead Sears to too identical thrones. Standing in front, Igor said smoothly, "Announcing the No-life King Alucard and his Queen Seras." They sat down as the whole room bowed to them. Seras stared out at the vampires, feeling nervous. Alucard waved his hand as a signal for the band to start and the ball to begin.

* * *

(A/N: No update on Saturday got to go to my Grandmothers. But Sunday I'll be back. Hope that it was good. Next chappie will be about the ball, then there is going to probably be a time skip so that we can introduce Van Hellsing. (Evil music) So R&R please!) 


	12. Chapter 12

HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yah, I added another chapter because I'm not updating tomorrow. (Gotta go see Grandma). Now, REVIEWS!!!!!!!

LittleMissPadfoot: Yes, poor Zukia! And I especially am a perv when it comes to Alu-chan!!!!!!! XD You just can't help it!!!!!!!!

Anonymous Psycofan: MWA HA HA HA!!!!!!! Yes, Van Hellsing the evil vampy killer!!!!!!!! I updated quickly…… so gimme my cookie!!!!!!! XP

FakeCompassion: I love Zukia too…… she roxs meh soxs!!!!!!!!! XD She's actually a lot like me…… XP

Okay……… ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Twelve:

For a moment, they both just watched the guests dance on the floor. Seras sighed lightly as she stared out at the couples, twirling around.

Suddenly, Alucard stood up and outstretched his hand. "May I have this dance?" he purred.

Seras blushed and looked nervously at her feet, "I can't dance." She muttered, embarrassed.

Alucard chuckled, "Don't worry, I will show you." He then took her hand and lead her out to the rest of the couples.

At first, she was horrible, stepping on Alucard's feet at least twice and sometimes getting out of rhythm. Both mistakes making the annoying, snobbish Vampiressess laugh.

Finally, Seras blocked out everyone, focusing only on Alucard. After a while, it didn't even seem like she was dancing. They both danced as if they were one.

Then the music stopped. Seras suddenly realized that everyone had stopped to watch Alucard and her dance. She looked up at Alucard to see him have an extremely amused smile on his face.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

The ball went on like this, and even Alucard had to secretly admit that this was the first ball that he ever had a good time at. By its end, Seras was exhausted and happy.

When they got back to their room, Seras stretched and sighed, "Well, I guess its time for bed."

Suddenly, Alucard wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her hair affectionately. "Seras, I've been thinking."

"Which is always dangerous." Seras joked, leaning into his embrace.

Alucard sighed, "You're turning into Zukia!"

Seras laughed and turned around in his embrace so that she could look him in the eyes, "Now, what is it?"

"I was thinking that you have come along way. Even though you have only been undead for two weeks you have already learned how to hunt, phase through objects, and control shadows." Alucard whispered, "I wish for you to drink my blood, and become a free Nosferatu."

Seras looked up at him, shocked, "But, you won't be my Master anymore…."

"No, but I will still help teach you. And I will never leave you." Alucard purred, kissing the top of her head.

Seras thought a moment, looking into his blood-red eyes, "Alright…." She whispered.

Alucard smirked, unbuttoning his shirt and bending his neck toward her. She leaned up and grazed her fangs against his neck, making him moan. "This is the part, when you close your eyes." She whispered lightly before biting down.

It was the most amazing feeling she had ever experienced before! She felt a strange new power soak into her. She fell unconscious to the feeling, falling limp in Alucard's arms.

Alucard carried his bride to their coffin, staring down at her possessively. They both had eternity together, nothing stood in their way!

* * *

(A/N: Just want to remind you that there will be no update on Saturday! Time skip and Van Hellsing next chappie!!!!!!! WHOOT!!!!!!!!! R&R please!!!!!! ) 


	13. Chapter 13

HEY PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!

Time to meet Hellsing and Co. But first, REVIEWS!!!!!!

FakeCompassion: Cause I'm just too fast of an updater for you!!!!!! XP

Matoska: Yes, we have to add the evil, insane, Hellsing somewhere, now don't we? XP I'm glad that Angela and Zukia are awesome!

Anonymous Psychofan: Yep, Seras is just a fast learner, lol. Don't worry; you don't have to wait any longer because here it is!!!! XP (P.S. I never got my cookie.)

nihogoneko: (gasp) I would never kill Seras and Alucard!!!!!!!! I'm not that evil!!!!!! DX Anyho, here is the evil Hellsing dude!!!!!!

LittleMissPadfoot: The only people who aren't pervs when it comes to Alu-chan and Seras are the AxI people and they don't count!!!! XP lol.

Kiyoshi Nakamura: (drools with) I know!!!!! He is the sexiest vampy in the world!!!!! XD

DocluvSushi: (I love your pen name!!!!!!) I'm glad you like it! (The pie scene roxs Meh socks!!!!! XP)

Note: I have never read Bram Stocker's _Dracula_. So the plot will be a bit twisted. (For one, I'm going with Mina being created into a vampire after Lucy and staked by Jonathan.) Please do not flame me for these changes, or I will simply ignore you!!!!!!! Thank you! XD

ON WITH THE FICCY!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen:

**50 years later…..**

Seras sat in the Library, the shadows of the flames in the fireplace flicking across her downcast face as she read a book.

In the years that followed her transformation into a true vampire, Seras had grown in power and beauty. Her hair was longer, flowing down her back with a black streak that went down the middle. Her eyes were a more glittering red that seemed to suck you in when you gazed at them.

The streak had appeared after she had first summoned her familiar, a tiger by the name of Jasmine. Unfortunately, it had also proved that she was a kitten at heart, making Alucard more likely to use her nickname, 'kitten'.

Seras sighed and closed her book, looking out the window at the full moon that was in the sky. Alucard had been away in England for about six months now, and she missed him terribly.

Since he was the king of vampires, whenever something bad happened in the vampire world, he was called in to stop it.

He went to England because there had been many powerful vampires found, slayed by a hunter known as Van Hellsing. So, he left, going by the name 'Count Dracula' as he always did, so that the slayers friends wouldn't want revenge and try and track him down.

Seras got up and walked over to the selves, putting her book where she had found it. Whenever Alucard had gone away, he usually came back with a fledgling. Sometimes, the fledglings were nice and respectful to the No-life Queen, others were complete idiots. But all of them eventually returned to their homeland as freed vampires.

She looked outside the window again, seeing the sky start to light and the moon start to set. She let out a frown, not wanting to return to the coffin knowing it to be empty, but she had to sleep. She sighed, disappearing through a portal to her room.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Alucard stumbled through the doors of the castle just as the sun started to rise. He was exhausted, the journey across the sea and the experience in England almost taking a toll on his body. All he wanted to do was to get in his coffin and lie down with his wife.

That's why when he caught sight of Zukia coming toward him, he wanted to seriously cry.

Zukia gave one look at him, before saying bluntly, "You look like shit." She smirked, looking over him with amusement.

"No really?" Alucard asked, rolling his eyes. His clothes were torn and singed in places. His eyes had circles under them, showing lack of sleep.

Suddenly, Zukia gasped happily, "You grew a mustache!!!!" she giggled, pointing to the hair on his upper lip.

Alucard ignored her comment about his facial hair, "Tell Igor to alert the vampiric nobles to get their clans out of England." He said, rubbing his sore back where Van Hellsing had press a cross to his back.

Zukia frowned, "Is it that bad over there?"

"Bad enough that I would have rather burned in hell than go there? Yes." Alucard said, opening a portal to his room, "I'm going to bed, don't interrupt me." He then disappeared, leaving a very confused Zukia in the hallway.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Alucard looked in the mirror and changed so that he didn't have the mustache anymore, not exactly liking that look on him. He moved over to open the coffin, smiling when a sleeping Seras came into view.

He bent down and kissed her cheek, watching as she opened her eyes, "Hello, my little kitten, did you miss me?"

Instead of answering, Seras grabbed a hold of his collar and dragged him into the coffin, crashing her lips against his while trying to unbutton his shirt.

Seras stopped kissing Alucard long enough to tear off his shirt, "I take that as a yes." Alucard muttered, flipping them over so that he was lying on top of her.

Seras moaned as Alucard's lips went to her neck. Alucard smirked, who cared if he just went through a living hell? He was back to where he belonged.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Meanwhile, a man stood on the deck of a ship, watching England fad into the distance. The man had the look of a hunter on his face. His prey was the vampires that hunted his own kind.

But even for this old hunter, hunting vampires was becoming dull for him. They were all becoming far too easy to kill. Until Count Dracula, that is.

An insane grin spread across his face. Now that was a true vampire! Not only had the Count manage to turn two women, Lucy and Mina, right under his nose, but he also had managed to escape him again and again! It was the most enjoyable hunt he had had in years!

"Abraham." Came a voice behind him.

Van Hellsing turned around, changing his insane grin to a more innocent one, "Yes Jonathan?"

Jonathan Harker tried to smile, but he had been unable to smile since he had to stake his wife-to-be after Dracula had changed her. "The captain said that we will arrive in two days."

Hellsing nodded and looked back over across the ocean, listening to Harker's footsteps as he left. True, he had used Harker, Quincy, Seward, and Godalming for his own purpose of hunting the Count, but he didn't seem to care.

He let out an insane chuckle; soon, he would have his prey.

* * *

(A/N: Oh dear! What will happen when Hellsing's group meets Seras? Worse yet, what will happen when they meet Zukia???!!!! XP R&R to find out!!!!!!!!) 


	14. Chapter 14

HEY!!!!!!!!!

Okay, I didn't update yesterday because I had way too much homework to deal with. Then a cute boy asked me out. And I didn't think about this fan ficcy till I finally got to bed! So, please don't be angry!

Now, REVIEWS!!!!!!

Anonymous Psychofan: Tee hee, let us mourn poor Hellsing…… cause he's going to experience an stroke! Lol, just kidding!!!!!! XD

FakeCompassion: Thank you for the complement, but I do not deserve it! I forgot about my story!!!!!!! I'm such a retard!!!!! DX

Kiyoshi Nakamura: Good to know it's awesome!!!!!!

LittleMissPadfoot: Don't worry, it will be quite funny!!!!! Don't worry, I won't let Hellsing kill anyone! I would die before I did that!!!!!

DeathsDragon: Thank you! I'm glad it's good! (blinks repeatedly) Seras flirting with Hellsing? NOOOOO!!!!!! NO NO NO!!!!!!!! Defiantly not!!!!!! Sorry, don't mean to sound angry or anything, but I always imagine Hellsing as an old man with a mole on his face. (A big mole, like the one in Austin Powers.) I know he probably doesn't look like that, but I don't care! I'm going with that look!!! But you have given me an idea of what to do with Harker!!! XD I won't tell you though! It's a secret!!! Thanks for the movie suggestions, but I'm afraid that if I see it, I'll cry because Dracula dies at the end and I don't want Dracy-chan to die!!!!!!! Thanks again!

young wiccan: I'm glad you like it!

kingken: I'm glad you like both stories!!! Don't worry; I will never let Zukia die!!!! She can't, cause she's basically me!

Anyway…….. ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen:

It was around eight p.m. two days later when Hellsing and his group finally arrived in Romania, in Alucard's domain. The sun had just set, and already Abraham wanted to start his search for Dracula.

As they walked past the taverns and houses of the town, Hellsing caught sight of an ominous castle looming over head.

Walking up to an old woman carrying a herbal basket, he asked with his best Romanian, "Excuse me, old woman, who lives in that castle?"

The old women (named Angela) immediately whacked Hellsing in the side of the head, "Watch who you're calling old! You barley look an age over 60 yourself!" Angela grumbled as Hellsing rubbed his sore head.

"My apologies," Hellsing muttered, trying to keep his temper in check, "Now, please tell me, who lives in that castle?"

Angela rolled her eyes, "Foreigners," she muttered, before saying in a louder voice, "The person who lives in that castle is Lord Alucard. Now, if you would excuse me, I am going to bed, good night!" she then turned on her heel and walked back up to her cottage.

Jonathan ran his fingers through his hair, "What now?"

"We keep looking." Hellsing replied, simply.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Seras and Zukia where walking in the streets, their cloaks on their heads, chatting away.

Seras had left Alucard in the coffin, still sleeping. She got bored and decided to go for a walk in the village with Zukia.

So here they where, Zukia was in the middle of a sentence without taking a breath, before sucking in her breath, "Oh my God, Seras…… Hottie at twelve o'clock!"

Seras looked over at the group of men standing at the entrance to the tavern and made a grimace, "You mean the old guy?" she asked, revering to Van Hellsing.

"No! I mean the guy to the right of the old guy!" said Zukia, pointing to Harker, "He's so hot, I want to bake a pie on him!"

"He's okay." Seras said after looking at the young man that Zukia was obsessing over.

"Okay? He's beautiful! Look at that honey-brown hair and baby-blue eyes! He's ADORABLE!!!!!" Zukia sighed happily, "I think I'm in love!"

Seras gave her a look, "You're not even the same species!"

"So?" asked Zukia, still staring at him, before sighing, "I need to get myself a man, quick, before I start getting jealous of you and Sir Al!"

The two started to make their way past the group of hunters, not knowing that Hellsing had noticed Seras's red eyes.

"Vampire." He muttered with disdain to the others, taking out a crossbow with silver arrows and gestured for his companions to follow.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

They followed the two into the forest, making sure to keep them in sight.

"Where do you suppose they are going?" whispered Quincy.

Suddenly, Seras and Zukia stopped and turned around, making the hunters stop dead in their tracks.

"Hello, is there any reason why you are following us?" asked Seras pleasantly.

Hellsing only frowned and shot the arrow at Seras, who didn't expect him to do that, thus why she was hit the shoulder.

She screamed in pain, never experiencing such pain before and doubling over. Immediately, Zukia picked her up and threw her over her shoulder. Zukia flipped the bird at Hellsing, before speeding off toward the castle.

* * *

(A/N: Sorry, cliffy. Next chappie, Zukia shows Hellsing what it truly means to mess with a hyper werecat! (crackles evily) R&R!!!!!) 


	15. Chapter 15

HEY!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm extremely sorry!!!!!! I had a lot of homework to do and I didn't get to bed until one in the morning!

Also, on Friday and Saturday, there will be no update. I have to go back to my grandma's because we need to help move her into a nursing home. (She's got Alz Timers (sp?)). But I'll have three chappies on Sunday, so have no worry!

Now, Reviews!!!!!! (Oh, and congrats to this story reaching 100 reviews!!!!! XD)

Anonymous Psychofan: Yep, Hellsing's gonna get hurt, badly! I'm glad you liked it…… You'll find Zukia hilarious in this chappie! XD

FakeCompassion: (cheers for Zukia) YAH!!!!!! SHE GONNA GO KICK SOME BUT!!!! XP

Kiyoshi Nakamura: Don't bang you head against the wall, you may end up like me!!! XD

DeathsDragon: Thank you for the review and insight (as always) We shall have Alucard's reaction in next chappie!!!

Luna of the Black Moon: Of course I won't kill Seras!!!!! (I'd rather get killed myself!!!!)

LittleMissPadfoot: lol, poor Zukia is in love with the enemy, I wonder what she'll do!!!!!! XD

Its My time 2 Shine: (gets scared) please don't kill me!!!!!!!! DX Then I won't be able to finish this ficcy!!!!!! You can kill me after!!!!!! (I like your evil face!!!!! XD)

Now, ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen:

Zukia arrived at the castle, immediately shutting the large door behind her and setting Seras on the floor as gently as she could, "You okay, Seras?" she asked, worried.

Seras hissed as she held onto her wounded shoulder, "It burns!"

"We'll have to take the arrow out, but first!" Zukia looked up to see Igor appear, "Seal the castle, Iggy-chan! We've got hunters approaching fast!"

Igor nodded and walked up to the door. He put his hand on it and immediately, there were bright red words that appeared on and around the castle. A barrier was now in place, nothing, magical or non magical, could touch the castle without being rebounded back.

Zukia nodded gratefully, "Help Seras with her wound, and DO NOT let Sir Al see her yet, and all we need is for him to go into Psycho mode."

Igor walked over to Seras and picked her up, bridal style. "What do you plan to do?"

Zukia let out an evil smile, "I plan to do _the_ prank."

"Oh dear, they'll be pissed." Igor said with a frown.

Zukia laughed evily; "I know!!!!!" she then walked away, laughing as she went.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Hellsing was very annoyed.

They had followed the cat girl and vampire to the castle, to find a barrier already in place. (Demonstrated by Quincy throwing a rock at it and having it stop short, then hurtle toward his head.) He was about to give up and try a holy spell, when someone spoke from the castle roof. "HELLO ENGLISH PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Immediately, the hunters looked up to see Zukia standing on the roof, smiling and having her ears twitch in a cute-like way. "Did you want something, or are you just going to stare at my beautiful self all day?" asked down Zukia, teasingly saying it loud enough so that they could hear her.

"Listen here, Demon. Go tell your master to let us in, or we will take the castle by force!" called Hellsing, angrily.

"Tell you what, you give me something, and then I'll let you in!" Zukia called back, looking too innocent for her own good.

"And what do you want?"

"I require……." Zukia looked down at them evily for a moment, before saying in a dramatic voice, "THE HOTTIE!!!!!!!!!" she pointed clearly at Harker with a dramatic sway of her hand.

The hunters stared up at her for a moment.

"You want Jonathan Harker?" Godalming asked in a confused voice, "Why?"

"Ohh!!!!!! His name is Jonathan Harker?" Zukia asked, looking excited, "Mrs. Zukia Harker……… OHH!!!!!! That sounds cute!!!!! Mrs. Zukia Harker, Mrs. Zukia Harker, Mrs. Zukia Harker…." She continued to rant, looking like a school girl talking about a crush.

The hunters looked at each other for a moment.

"She's insane…" muttered Harker as he stared up at the ranting, werecat.

"Nah, all the women just find you irritable!" Seward teased.

"We are not giving Harker to you! Now open the door!" called Hellsing, annoyed.

Zukia sighed in disappointment, "Ah well, I guess I have to choice then!!!!!!" She disappeared for a moment, before coming back with water-skin like pouches that looked at first, like water balloons. "Time for some prank edge!" She then hurled them all down at the hunters with supreme accuracy.

They hit their targets, but water didn't spray out of them. The hunters where instead soaked with sticky honey mixed with……… bird seed.

"What in hell is this?" asked Hellsing, trying to wipe off the stick, birdseed goop.

"RELEASE THE EVIL BIRDIES OF DOOM!!!!!!!!" shouted Zukia to someone in the back round.

Immediately, thousands of pigeons flew overhead, heading strait down to what looked like five, giant popsicles.

"Oh my God…….. RUN!!!!!!" shouted Harker as the hunters ran from the onslaught of a thousand hungry birds, the first of the flock already starting to peck at the hunters.

Zukia laughed insanely, "YES!!!!!!!! FLY MY PRETTY'S, FLY!!!!!!!!! MWA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!"

The cat girl in the background started at Zukia like she had gone crazy, inching away from her.

* * *

(A/N: Isn't Zukia evil? Anyway, no update on Friday or Saturday, but three chappie on Sunday! R&R please!!!!!!) 


	16. Chapter 16

I'm BAAAACCCCCCKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!

And I'm writing this 5 o'clock in the morning!!!!!!! Hyped up with caffeine!!!!! WHOOT!!!!!!!!!

REVIEWS!!!!!!!!

Naikoru: Of course….. (starts to sing) WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE VAMPY!!!!!! THE HOTTIE VAMPY OF HELLSING!!!!!! (Alucard stares at authoress funny) tee hee, see what happens when I get hyper???

Anonymous Psycofan: Yes, that is something Zukia would do! Maybe I'll do that!!!!!! XD

FakeCompassion: I'm more crazy than Zukia!!!!! MWA HA HA HA!!!!! (Zukia joins in laughter)

Matoska: Don't worry, the hunters will all soon die painful deaths. (Except Harker cause Zukia loves him.) XP

Mariah: It's good to know that people think I rock!!!!!!! XD

Amphibious Draculina: I'm glad you think it rocks!!! Thanks for the review!!!!!!

Kiyoshi Nakamura: YAY!!!!!!! SOMEONE FINALLY SAYS THAT IGGY-CHAN ROCKS!!!!!!!! XD

DeathsDragon: lol, SEAGULLS OF DOOM!!!!!!!!!! XD (Answer to P.S.) Of course I don't care, your insight is appreciated!!!!!!!

Luna of the Black Moon: YAY!!!!!!! I finally made someone fall out of their chair laughing!!!!!! XP

LittleMissPadfoot: Glad you liked the prank and the Igor impression! (The other were-cat girl doesn't really matter. The castle is literally full of them but Zukia is the only one worth mentioning! XD)

Its My time 2 Shine: YAY!!!!!! I'M NOT GOING TO DIE!!!!!!! (Alucard lets out depressed groan) XD

Now, ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen:

Zukia was still smiling evily when she walked into Sera's and Alucard's bedroom.

Inside the room, Igor was cleaning up some bloody bandages, wrapping them around the silver arrow in a careful manner.

"I'm guessing that you were successful." Igor stated, looking up at Zukia with amused golden eyes.

"Yep! I even got to flirt with the hottie!" Zukia said cheerfully. Then, she got suddenly serious, "How is Seras?"

Igor sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Lady Seras will be fine. She is in the bathroom trying to soak her wound in warm water." He stood up and started to walk toward the exit.

Zukia casted one last worried look toward the bathroom door, before following Igor. "Hey! Wait up Iggy-chan! Don't you want to hear the details of the prank?" she said, running after the phoenix with a smile on her face.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Seras winced as she wrapped a towel around her body, trying to be careful of the wound in her shoulder.

Igor had done the best he could to heal the wounds, stopping the blood flow and making sure all the silver was gone. But she still had a nasty scar that would take weeks to heal.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around her and pulled her back into a clothed chest, "Why couldn't you have waited a few more minutes for me?" Alucard murmured, nuzzling her unwounded, towel covered shoulder.

"Alucard," She gasped, "L-let me get some clothes on."

"Or, you could just save me the trouble and let go of this towel." He purred, tugging lightly on the hem of the towel; enough so that the wound on her shoulder could be partially seen.

As soon as Alucard saw this, he frowned. Pulling the towel so that it revealed the fresh, nasty looking scar. "Who did this to you?" he growled. He could easily see that it was burned slightly from silver.

"No one did this to me." Seras whispered, trying to pull the towel back onto her shoulder.

Alucard twisted her around suddenly, stroking her cheek. "Why are you lying to me?"

Seras buried her face into his chest, relaxing slightly at his comforting scent and the feeling of his hands running down her back.

"There were hunters." Seras finally whispered.

Alucard let out a snarl, he went into her mind, seeing the face of the one who shot her… Van Hellsing.

Alucard growled angrily, hoe dare he hurt what was his!

"Alucard, your chocking me." Seras gasped as Alucard's arms tightened.

Alucard released his hold around his bride, breathing in deeply to ebb his anger. He picked Seras up and carried her over to the open coffin.

He laid her in first, then climbed in, shut the lid, and snuggled up next to her.

Even though he would much rather go and rip Hellsing's head off his body, he knew he couldn't do anything now. The sun was coming up, and his mate needed him.

* * *

(A/N: Next chappie, we see Alu-chan's plan of revenge! R&R!!!!!!) 


	17. Chapter 17

HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Slightly longer chappie this time! But it's never enough for you guys! XD

Reviews!!!!!!!!

Mariah: I know, its so cute that Alu-chan can be so cute!!! XD

Luna of the Black Moon: Of course not!! (looks shock) I would never kill Seras!!!! I'd rather kill myself!!!

LittleMissPadfoot: Don't worry, there will be much flirting ahead!!!

nihogoneko: Zukia is the queen of pranks!!! XP

Anonymous Psychofan: Yes, time for butt kicking!!!!!! XD

FakeCompassion: GO ALUCARD!!!!!!!! KICK SOME HELLSING BUTT!!!!!!!!

mslcat: lol, so do I, but Santa said no!!!!!!! (cry)

Lady La-sara: Thank you for the review! The birdies of doom appreciate it! XP

DeathsDragon: Of course, Seras is even going to go into her familiar form!!! P.s. well….. maybe reading this chapter will give you an idea!!! XD

Kiyoshi Nakamura: Oh dear, people are addicted to meh story!!! P.s. OMG!!!!!!!! My brother has that tee shirt! It's so funny!!!!! XD

Now, ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen:

Zukia was sitting on a couch in the Library. She had a piece of parchment in one hand and a quill in the other. On the side table beside the couch, there was a bottle of ink where Zukia would randomly dip her quill.

On the parchment was multiple hearts with a big heart in the middle. On the big heart, it read, 'Zukia and Jonathan forever.'

She was so engrossed in what she was doing, she didn't notice Alucard emerge from the shadows.

He bent over her shoulder, amusement overriding his anger that was left over from the other night.

"So, you fancy Harker?" he asked, taking the parchment out of her hands and stared at it.

Zukia frowned and grabbed the parchment back, "Laugh all you want, it could happen!"

Alucard smirked, "I'll tell you what… when I defeat Hellsing I will give Harker to you to do what you please with him."

Zukia smiled evily, "Oh the possibilities!" she said with a purr. She then looked up at Alucard with a confused glance, "Why are you being nice to me all of the sudden?"

Alucard gracefully sat down next to Zukia, "Me being 'nice' is just a thank you for humiliating the hunters."

Zukia laughed, "It was a pleasure. Sorry you had to miss it!" She put the quill on the side table and pocketed the parchment. "So, did Iggy-chan tell you? Or was it Seras?"

"Seras told me about Hellsing, and Igor told me about the prank." Alucard said, chuckling a little. "And before you ask, Seras is fine. A bit shaken, but fine." He added when Zukia opened her mouth.

Zukia leaned back in her chair with a nod. "She should be, its her first time getting shot with silver." She reached up with one hand to scratch behind her ears. "Now that we are on the subject of hunters, what are you going to do about it? Its obvious that they are after you."

Alucard frowned, a dangerous look forming on his face, "Hellsing has dared to hurt what is mine. Therefore, he WILL die!" Alucard got up from the couch, his whole being seemingly flowing with a dark aura.

"But of course, I will have to ask for some assistance from Romulus."

Zukia raised her eyebrows, "You're asking for the help of the werewolves?"

Alucard nodded, referring to the werewolf pack who lived in the forest. Romulus (the alpha male of the pack) and Alucard had a kind of 'understanding'. Alucard would allow the pack to stay and live in his forest, as long as they would obey and help Alucard whenever he needed it.

Romulus and his pack didn't like the idea of serving a vampire. But it was hard to find good territory nowadays. So, he reluctantly accepted.

"You haven't asked for their help in a while, how do you know that will help?" asked Zukia.

"Oh, they will help. They hate hunters more than any other being." Alucard said with a chuckle as he faded away into the shadows.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Alucard sat on his throne as he awaited the arrival of Romulus. By his side was his Queen, Seras who sat on a throne by his. She held his hand, occasionally looking over at him.

She had never met a werewolf, just heard of them. She wondered what they would be like.

Suddenly, the doors opened to reveal Igor, leading in three-thought looking male werewolves.

The largest and toughest looking one had long silver hair and sharp-golden brown eyes. He was Romulus, the leader of the pack.

The two that followed had identical black hair and blue eyes. They were two brothers by the names of Orion and Sirius. They were impossible to tell apart and the fact that they only spoke werewolf tongue didn't help.

Romulus looked up at Alucard, his golden eyes observing him quietly, "Alucard." He addressed, speaking with an accent that sounded like growling. "It seems you have finally found a mate." He stated, looking over at Seras with mild interest.

Seras nodded to Romulus politely, unsure of what to say.

"Though, I doubt that you called me here to meet her, so why don't you get to the point. I am in no mood to hear of your riddles." Romulus stated, returning his attention to Alucard.

Alucard smirked, "Still so impatient, Romulus." He shifted on his throne so that it looked like he was lounging on it.

"There are hunters in my land." Alucard stated, looking over the wolves with amusement to see their reactions.

He was not disappointed, the two wolfs by Romulus's side started to growl angrily. They may only know werewolf, but they understood 'hunter'.

Romulus growled at the two to be quiet before turning his attention back to Alucard. "What do you wish for us to do?"

Alucard smirked, "I wish for you to help me capture them. All I ask is for Harker and Hellsing to be brought back alive. Hellsing is the oldest and the leader, Harker is the youngest and the only one with light brown hair and blue eyes. You my do away with the others in anyway you wish, but I want to capture Hellsing and Harker alive."

"And you will be helping us?"

"Of course and so will Seras, Igor, and Zukia." Alucard said with a smirk.

Romulus nodded, "Very well, we will attack after dawn." He growled orders to the two wolves, and then they all started to walk out the door.

Right when he was about to open the door, he turned and looked at Alucard, "Speaking of the young werecat, do you know where she is?"

Alucard shrugged. Romulus breathed a sigh of relief, "The score between us is tied, so I guess it will remain that way for the time being." He then opened the door….. and a bucket of cold oatmeal fell onto his head.

"Not anymore, Dog-boy!!!" shouted Zukia, who had been hiding behind Igor.

Romulus laughed, "Very well, but we shall keep up, young one." He bowed to Alucard one last time, before walking out the door, wiping the oatmeal from his head as he went.

* * *

(A/N: Next chappie, Seras, Alucard, Zukia, Igor, and the wolfies kick some hunter butt!!! R&R) 


	18. Chapter 18

YAY!!!!!!!!!! UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It took me three tries to write this chappie. Eveytime I tried to write it, I didn't like something and re did it. So sorry for the delay.

Now, REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!

Anonymous Psychofan: Do you really want to know what Zukia will do??? (evil smirk) Everybody's got a bit of Alu-chan in them!

Luna of the Black Moon: OMG I know what you mean! They say AxS, then they kill Seras either by her committing suicide or having Alucard kill her!!! Those things just totally PISS ME OFF!!!!!!! lol, so your not alone! XD

Matoska: Actually, I was thinking of Zukia being captured by Hellsing and having Hellsing go crazy from Zukia's bluntness and randomness!! XD

LittleMissPadfoot: I actually did the oatmeal trick once on meh bro. He stunk of oatmeal for weeks!!!!!! XD

TheOtherMariah: lol, yes, we all want to see the hunters die. But not yet… XD

FakeCompassion: GO ZUKIA!!!!!! PRANK THEM ALL!!!!!!! XP

Kiyoshi Nakamura: YAY!!!!! I'M LOVED!!!!!! XD (joins in cheer for AxS)

DeathsDragon: lol, good to know that Zukia inspires you!!!! XD (P.S. I just sent you an email, so email me back the chappie!!! I can't wait to see it!!!)

Okay, hope you guys aren't too disappointed or something…….. ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen:

Alucard, Seras, Zukia, and Igor stood outside, waiting for Romulus and his pack of wolves to arrive.

The moon was full and a blood red had taken to the sky. Alucard licked his lips, "A perfect night for feasting on the blood of enemies….." He said, a slight chuckle arousing from him.

"Oh no, Sir Al is going into Psycho mode again." Muttered Zukia, as she did the 'cuckoo-sign' behind Alucard's back.

Seras giggled slightly, and then shifted her gaze back at her mate. He was staring at the moon with a bloodlusty look on his face. She sighed and looked over at the forest, feeling as she did the night she had first hunted, nervous.

She suddenly felt his hands under her chin, bringing her around to look him in the eyes, "Call me if you run into trouble with the human pigs, and I will come." He whispered sensually in her ear, recounting those words he had said to her. He presided to lick her ear happily before kissing down her neck.

"Oh my god, guys get a room." Zukia said, covering her eyes.

Alucard chuckled and was about to reply, when he heard the sound of Romulus's wolf call; the signal.

Alucard took Seras's hand, "Follow me into the darkness as best you can, my love." He whispered.

Seras smiled and together with Zukia and Igor, ran into the forest and awaiting battle.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Hellsing and his group where in their rented cabin on the side of the woods. Hellsing kept standing up and looking over at the windows with a frown, as if he was waiting for something.

Finally, Hellsing looked over and Godalming and Seward. "Arthur, Jack, could you please come with me into the town to get some supplies?"

He turned to Quincy (who was having a small cough) and Harker. "You two please stay here. I don't want Quincy to leave with his cough nor allow him alone." He said with a friendly smile.

Jonathan smiled, "Of course."

Quincy watched them leave with a sigh, "I've had this cough for a while, I think I might have gotten something from those birds. I have already told Dr. Hellsing that I may have to return to England."

Jonathan sighed, looking at the fire with a frown, "Something, is not right." He whispered. "I just went to get supplies yesterday." His thoughts where disrupted by the howling of distant wolves.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Romulus, his dozen wolves, Alucard, Seras, Zukia, and Igor all surrounded the cabin. Alucard walked up to the door and knocked cheerfully on the door.

Inside, Quincy got up slightly, "Ah, so Hellsing is back already?" He walked up to the door and pulled it open…. To reveal a grinning Alucard.

The next few moments was like slow motion for both the two hunters and the immortals watching as Alucard moved his hand to impale Quincy, killing him instantly.

Jonathan jumped up and grabbed his silver bullets, shooting the gun at Alucard, "My god, YOU KILLED QUINCY!!!... YOU BASTARED!!!!!!" (A/N: lol, South Park……..XD)

Alucard easily dodged the bullets and appeared in front of a defenseless Jonathan. Holding him up by his shirt, he laughed, "Do you realize where your glorious leader is? Fleeing away with the only two supporters he has left." He knocked Jonathan unconscious to the floor with cold amusement.

Seras rushed into the house, grabbing Alucard's' arm, "Alucard, I know you wanted to defeat Hellsing tonight, but we need to leave, the sun will soon be up!"

Alucard banged his fists against the table, "Damn you Hellsing! You coward!" he cried.

Zukia walked in with Romulus and Igor, casting a glance at the enraged Alucard, before checking on the knocked-out Harker. "Well, at least he didn't kill the hottie. Ohh…. He looks even more gorgeous asleep…."

Alucard sighed, "Lets get back to the castle, and there is more work to be done."

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Hellsing looked over Seward and Godalming quietly, tapping the horses with the reigns to make the cart go faster.

"Dr. Hellsing? Shouldn't we go back?" asked Seward uneasily.

Hellsing frowned, "Unfortunately, we cannot. As we where in the town, I heard the signs of a werewolf attack in the forest near our cabin. I am afraid that even if we go back, our friends will not be alive."

This was not true, of course, Hellsing knew an attack was coming from the start. But Quincy was sick, and would soon slow them down. Harker was already being specifically targeted by the werecat, so they would be focused on capturing him.

"Another two brave and noble people added to the Count's death list." Whispered Godalming after saying a short prayer.

Hellsing smiled, "Yes, but we must pray for their peace in heaven." And very soon, the count would be his!

* * *

(A/N: I know, no big battle yet. But I decided that I would rather have Hellsing live a bit longer. And I want some ZukiaXHarker to develop. So please R&R, you will soon get your bloody battle) 


	19. Chapter 19

(Dodges bunches of Artichokes thrown by angered fans) GOMEN NISAI!!! Our main computer died, so it screwed up my computer!!! Luckily, I have managed to get it to work again!! XD So more chappies for you!!!

REVIEWS!!!!!!

FakeCompassion: Oh yah, now what shall she do with him?? XD That is the true question!

DeathsDragon: Yep yep, Hellsing is a very bad man!!! I've always had a hatred for him since the second OVA episode (He made Alu-chan cry!!! DX) Oh and on a side note, I'm still in the process of reading your story!! It's very interesting, but you have a few grammar errors.

Kiyoshi Nakamura: Um…. Well….. I'm not sure if I'll go into the future or not. I'm just going with the flow right now. XD

LittleMissPadfoot: tee hee, English accent always makes everything funnier!! XP

TheOtherMariah: lol, don't worry…. Hellsing butt-kickery coming up soon!!!

Its My time 2 Shine: AHH!!!!!! NOT THE PEEPS OF DOOM!!!!!!!!! SPARE MEEEE!!!!!!!!! DX

hellsing101: YAY!!!!!! PICK-A-MIX!!!!!!! (though, I'm not really sure what that is….lol)

Luna of the Black Moon: Thank you, South Park kicks butt!!!!! XD

Lliette: You get to see what happens to the 'hottie' in this chappie!! XD

Now……. Without further ado……. ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD

* * *

Chapter Nineteen:

Harker groaned as he started to awaken, only to open his eyes and see……. Two gigantic red-golden ones staring back at him.

Harker screamed and jumped back from an amused-looking Zukia, "Where am I, who are you? OW!" he cried, grabbing a hold of his head as it let out a painful throb.

Zukia giggled, "Geez, shocked-too-much?" She reached over and poked his noise fondly. "You are in Sir Al's castle, I'm Zukia, and you have a bump on your head, so that explains the 'ow'." Zukia said, cheerfully

Harker started, cross-eyed at Zukia's finger, before looking over at the werecat it was attached to with a confused in his eyes. "Why did the count decide to keep me alive?"

Zukia smiled evily and leaned over the flustered Harker with a grin that mached Alucard's, "What? Haven't you guessed that yet?" She sighed and leaned back in the chair she was sitting on, "Besides, your 'great buddie' Hellsing kind of abandoned you and the Quincy-boy to die. So you don't really have anywhere else to go."

Harker sighed, she was right. Hellsing had betrayed him. And because of that, Quincy was dead. And he was now in the possession of a love-crazy werecat.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Harker, shifting in his seat.

Zukia held up a glass bottle with a grin, "How about a game of 'spin-the-bottle' with me and my werecat friends?"

Poor Jonathon Harker had no clue what he was saying when he said "yah, sure."

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Alucard sighed in frustration as he looked over the map of the area. He was trying to find a good location as to where Hellsing was. Obviously, it was too dangerous to just 'wing it' and run after him without a plan.

Alucard sighed, trying to stretch out his sore muscles, before looking back down at the map. He was exhausted, but he would not stop until he found Hellsing and made him pay.

Suddenly, small hands appeared on his shoulders, gently massaging his sore muscles.

"So, are you coming to bed?" Seras whispered in his ear, kissing his neck.

Alucard moaned, enjoying the feeling of her hands massaging his shoulders, "That sounds so tempting."

Seras smirked, "Then how about giving in?"

Alucard turned slightly in his chair to look up at his mischievous mate. He gave a wicked grin, before pulling her closer. His lips barely touching hers, "If I do, what do I get in return?"

Seras moved in to kiss him lightly on the lips, before backing away, "That all depends…"

Alucard got up from his chair, watching with a predatory eye as his young vixen swayed her hips back and forth as she walked toward the door. The night seemed to get a bit brighter as Alucard walked after his bride to their bedroom.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

'How in the world do I get myself into these things?' asked Harker incredulously as he watched the bottle spin around.

There were three werecat girls, counting Zukia, sitting around in a circle. Two werecat males also sat in the circle, each looking over the girls with amusement and interest.

Harker, though he was not able to fully communicate with the other werecats, he was able to learn their names.

For the werecat girls, there was a brown headed one named Samantha (Sami). The blond, curly haired one was named Alexandra (Lexi).

For the werecat boys, there was a hazel haired one named Andrew. Then a brown haired one named Ross (His real name was extremely long, but Zukia had nick named him 'Ross-kun').

Zukia didn't even explain the rules to poor Harker. So when Sami spun the bottle, and had landed it on Andrew and they had started to kiss, Harker about had a heart attack.

Zukia giggled, "Don't worry, there are rules. Since Sami and Ross are bro and sis, they can spin again if they land on each other. And if a boy lands on a boy, and a girl lands on a girl, they also get to spin again."

Harker breathed lightly again, but was still uneasy. What would happen when the werecat girls landed on him?

Finally, it was Zukia's turn. And wouldn't you know it? It landed on Harker.

Harker paled as he stared up at Zukia's evil smile.

"**YAH!!! Go for it, Zukia-chan!" **cried Sami and Lexi in werecat. Andrew and Ross both laughed, both knowing full well that this was the reason Zukia had started the game.

Before Harker could comprehend what was happening, Zukia's lips crashed into his.

The kiss seemed to go on for eternity, but only lasted a few moments.

And when it was done, all Jonathon Harker thought was that it was the best kiss he had ever had.

* * *

(A/N: MWA HA HA HA HA!!!!! I put meh and meh friends in meh fan fic!!! XD If you can guess which werecat I am…. You get a basket of cookies!!! So R&R!!!) 


	20. Chapter 20

I LIIIIIVVVVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I can tell you right now, that I was as sick as a dog over this week. I tried to write a chapter while I was sick, but when I read over it. I was shocked to find that my sick mind had created a chapter about evil vampire penguins killing Hellsing then joining Alucard and ruling the world. (Maybe I'll add it to the story as a side chapter, just for you guys) But it kind a scared me in its randomness. But I feel better now, so here is a chappie that makes more sense! XD

REVIEWS!!!!!!!

TheOtherMariah: lol, but kickery next chappie! XD

FakeCompassion: Wow, acting like Alucard a bit too much are we? XP

Matoska: Don't worry, she gets to keep him forevea!!!!!!

EmeraldoftheFlame: OMG UR BACK!!!!!!!!!!! (glomps) Nah, your not bad. Just oblivious, lol. OHHH!!! REMEMBER THE FOOD COFFINS!!!!!! (I still have the cheese!!! XD) Such good times, no? Actually, I'm one of the other ones! XD (let you guess, I'm the random one.) I missed you too! (you must make the piccy soon!!!!!) And you must review me again!!! So I can ramble at you!!! XD

Luna of the Black Moon: Um, in chapter thirteen it mentions that Mina was killed with Lucy after they both turned into vampys. And the story is very AU.

LittleMissPadfoot: (Joins cheer for Harker/Zukia)

Kiyoshi Nakamura: Nope, but your close! (I'm actually Lexi…. XD) lol, yesh, It did seem like I left. I am sorry!!

DocluvSushi: Yah. Poor Quincy. But in every story he dies, so….. (shrug)

Anonymous Psychofan: (pokes) Hey you….. that's right….. you! Why are you reviewing my horrible story when you should be updating in your awesome story???!!! XD But thank you for the review anyway. You are one of my favorite authors so your reviews are like chicken soup for my writer's soul!!!

Anonymous: I'm glad you like it! XD

PaulaLopez: Yep, having the hottie vampy at your side makes you easily jealous of her. But being the insane AxS fan I am, I can't help but cheer her on! XD

CrimsonEyes666: I'm glad you like it!

Galbadian: Tee hee……… I like the word 'charming!!' It reminds me of English hotties!!! XD

Any ho…… ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Twenty:

Jonathan sighed as he looked down at his cards. He looked over his opponents, observing each one.

It had been a week since the spin the bottle, and Jonathan had a good insight in the behaviors of his new comrades, who would come in every day to play a game with him or 'practice their English' by talking with him.

Lexi was the hyper and random one of the group. Always surprising everyone with random phrases that came from no where. She also insisted on thirteen sugar cubes in her tea, and refused to eat anything that didn't have some form of sugar in it. She also would occasionally help Zukia with her pranks and even Zukia admitted that she had gotten her best prank ideas from Lexi.

Sami was just as hyper as Lexi, but not as random. So she made more sense to the confused Harker. She was also Ross's older sister. And, to Ross's immense distress, she was in love with Andrew. She liked to stalk people, then hide when they turned around.

Ross was the easily angered one. Extremely protective over his older sis, he didn't like the fact that Andrew loved her. So, every time he saw Andrew hugging, kissing, or even sweet talking with his sister, he would pull out his stuffed halibut fish (no one knows where he got it….) and would whack Andrew repeatedly over the head, screaming, "**EVIL!!!"** Never the less, he was moderately friends with Andrew, until Andrew started 'charming' his sister again.

Andrew was the romantic and dramatic one of the group. Because of these two characteristics, he was a natural with the ladies. But, he only seemed to have eyes for Sami. Besides being dramatic, he was also a bit of a wuss. Always running away, screaming like a little girl when Ross ran at him.

And last but not least, there was Zukia. The prankster….. and the one that Jonathan Harker was slowly falling in love with.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal an amused looking Alucard. Alucard smirked down at the six of them, gesturing to the four werecats, "Leave…"

Lexi let out a big grin, twirling over to Alucard and bending over so that she was inches from his face. After a moment of silence, Lexi said in almost perfect English, "Be wary of the Penguins!" she did an evil eye shifty, "They are too innocent looking and one day they will fulfill their destiny and rule the world!" she then skipped out of the room, allowing a laughing Sami and two confused werecat boys to follow her.

Alucard watched her leave with eyebrows rose, "She had chocolate again." He stated.

Zukia giggled lightly and looked over at Jonathon, who was looking up at Alucard with a distrusting glare. "What do you want, Count?"

Alucard laughed lightly, "I am no Count….. My name is Lord Alucard." He looked at his nails, "And the reason I am here is because we have found out where your little friends are."

Jonathon winced, remembering Hellsing's betrayal. Zukia touched his hand lightly to give him some comfort, "So, where is the evil Hellsing guy who I am going to ripe apart with my bare hands?"

Alucard chuckled at Zukia's tone, "He is in a small town near here. Apparently, he is gathering an army of humans to rebel against me."

"So its basically attack him before we get attacked?"

"Pretty much," Alucard said with a grin. He started to walk out the door.

"Wait Sir Al." Zukia suddenly said, walking over to stand in front of him, "I want permission to do the ceremony."

Harker looked over at Zukia, confused. But Alucard seemed to understand perfectly, "No." he frowned, staring down at Zukia.

Zukia growled and folded her arms angrily, "Fine, if I can't make him into a werecat, then I will ask Seras to make him into a vampire."

Alucard's eyes narrowed, "I WILL NOT HAVE HIM AS ONE OF MY BLOOD!!!" he snarled.

Zukia didn't back down, "Its either that, or a werecat. Your choice."

Alucard glared at Zukia for a moment, before growling, "Fine!" he walked out of the door with an angry glare on his face.

Zukia turned and smiled at Jonathon, "Well, that was easier than expected."

Harker still looked confused, "You want to make me into a werecat?"

"Well, I can't have you die in this battle as a mortal." She murmured. "So, what will it be?"

Jonathon sighed as he looked into Zukia's pleading eyes, "Alright." He muttered.

Zukia smiled as she split open her wrist with a claw. "Lets get this party started then."

* * *

(A/N: Battle tomorrow. This story is coming to a close. So…. REVIEW!!! XD) 


	21. Chapter 21

HAPPY HALLOWEEN PEEPS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I am back, and ready to update! Finally, I have decided (with the help of the votes) the ending of the story! I have also already started outlining the sequel! (does happy dance)

I would like to thank all of you who voted! I had more reviews for voting than I have had for any other chappie! XD

I would also like to extend a special thanks to Sami and Ross! Who took time out of their busy lives to vote! YOU ROCK MEH SOCKS OFF!!!!!! XP

Now….. ON WITH THE FICCY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-one:

A large golden harpy flew over a large field, cawing out as she went. Her eyes scanned the field until she saw a large group of specks. Cawing triumphantly, she flew over to the head of the large group, which happened to be Alucard.

She folded her wings and bowed to Alucard, "They come your highness….. With numbers far greater than our own."

Romulus, who stood next to Alucard, let out a 'humph' sound, "Numbers do not win a battle."

"No, but I am sure they help."

They all turned to see Seras arrive with the werecats from the castle. Among them was the newly turned Jonathon Harker, who continued to nervously scratch at his new, honey-brown, cat ears.

Zukia walked up to the confused Alucard, "What? Did you honestly think that we would let you guys have all the fun?"

Alucard smirked at Zukia before pulling his attention to Seras. He walked up to her and pulled her into an embrace. "Are you ready?" he whispered. "To join me in the darkness of war?"

Seras smiled and kissed his check, "Do you really need to ask me? I will follow you to the gates of Hell if I must."

Alucard purred and pulled her in to kiss her passionately, only when Zukia started to scream, 'MY EYES!!!' did he stop.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Abraham Van Hellsing smirked as he looked over the men assembled. Most of them where men from villages around Romania. They were stationed in front to slow the enemy down. Some of them were priests and slayers who were experts.

Suddenly, Seward and Godalming walked up to him with serious expressions on their faces. "Abraham, we need to talk to you." Seward said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Abraham nodded impatiently, "I'm listening."

"One of the scouts' claim that Jonathan is still alive." Godalming said with a strange, accusing look on his face, "And that he has been changed into a werecat."

Abraham shrugged, "So? He as been tainted by evil beings against his will."

"How dumb do you think we are, Abraham?" asked Seward angrily, "We asked one of the priests about werecats and learned that you have to chose to become one. No one can force you in any way."

Godalming nodded, "So why would Harker choose the dark side? Unless he knew you betrayed him."

Abraham frowned, realizing what they were getting at.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself? Or has the infamous Dr. Hellsing been struck mute!" growled Seward, "Face it, you played us like fools and tricked us into hunting down this vampire! But we have had enough!"

Turning around and walking with Godalming, they walked past the troops and out of the field.

Hellsing growled, "Fine! I do not need you fools!" he turned over to look at the head priest, "Sound the charge! We will destroy these hell beasts once and for all!"

* * *

(A/N: CLIFFIE!!!!!!!!!! MWA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!! R&R if you wish to see what happens next! XD) 


	22. Chapter 22

YO!!!!!!!!!!

For all of those who have not read, there is a chapter twenty-one that has replaced the author note. GO BACK AND READ IT OR U WILL BE CONFUSED!!!!!!!!

I only got one review for the last chapter! Tsk tsk……. For shame!!!! You guys can do better than that!

Ludifer: Good to know that my story rocks!!!!! Here is a cookie for the review!!!

I hope to see more reviews for this chapter. If not, I just won't update!!!!

Now…….. ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-two:

"They're coming!"

Alucard and Seras looked over across the battle field at the large group in the distance that had started to march toward them. Alucard smirked evily, "It is time, Igor." He whispered in the air.

"_Yes Milord." _

There was a sudden dark cawing as thousands of harpies flew over head, being lead by Igor in his black phoenix form. They all carried large boulders as they zoomed in toward Hellsing's army.

Hellsing's eyes grew wide as he saw the approaching harpies. He started to string his cross bow just as the first harpy let go of her boulder.

The harpies acted as deadly bombers, swooping down and dropping their boulder on hundreds of men who could not get out of the way in time.

Over at Alucard's side, the were cats were celebrating the small victory. Lexi was doing some sort of dance that looked like the modern-day Solider Boy. Sami and Ross where singing, "Go Harpies, go harpies! Its yah birthday, Its yah birthday!" Zukia jumped in front of the lines and screamed across the field, "OH YAH!!!!!!!! That's score one for us, Hellsing's BITCHES!!!!!!!

"Zukia, get back in line!" said Alucard sternly, but the effect was ruined by an amused smile on his face. He turned to Romulus, "The Harpies will be unable to hold them off for long, get ready to fight."

Romulus turned nervously to the south, were reinforcements where supposed to come from the other vampire clans, "The reinforcements from Lord Zelman's clan have yet to come."

Alucard looked over at Hellsing's army, that was just starting to recover from the Harpy attack. The Harpies were starting to fly back, only one had been victim of a holy arrow from the soldiers.

Seras looked concerned, "Where is Igor?"

"Apparently they have a red phoenix with them," chuckled Alucard, "Igor is fighting him."

Seras looked over the sky and saw that Alucard's words where true. Two specks where hurtled toward each other in the sky. She watched them with concern.

Romulus howled, as he transformed into a giant wolf-man. His clan followed in his example. Thousands of howls filled the night sky as the werewolves transformed into their true selves.

Alucard smiled and took Seras's hand, "Are you with me, my love?"

Seras smiled back, squeezing his hand, "I will remain with you until the end of my days."

Alucard nodded and looked over at the recovering army of Hellsing. He drew his sword, "Charge!" Alucard cried, "Charge and fight for your land!" he then ran toward Hellsing's lines, Seras charging after him.

Romulus howled out a charge and the werewolves and werecats followed. All yelling out as they ran toward their enemy.

Alucard and Seras spread out their fingers, summoning their familiars. The hounds and tigers ran ahead of the group, charging forward and forming a living arrow.

Hellsing saw this and started his own charge, that was slightly messier than Alucard's. But still, it was a line all the same.

And as the two lines collided, the war began!

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Alucard pulled his sword out of the chest of a human and moved to attack another.

The battle was not going good. They simply needed more people.

Zukia was shooting fire balls at the chests of the soldiers, her fire noticeable becoming weaker and weaker.

Lexi, who was an expert at the pressure points of a human body, was becoming steadily slower as she poked all the pressure points of the human she had targeted. Making him fall down like a limp doll.

Sami, who was gifted with the element of water, shoot deadly water missiles at enemies from afar. Andrew was with her, also gifted with water. Both supported each other very well.

Ross ran about, whacking people unconscious with his halibut fish (which had been loaded with brain-crushing bricks, just for the occasion). He even was brave enough to whack Hellsing once, but he only crushed his left arm before running away.

Jonathan was putting his joisting lessons from his youth to good use. He expertly used his sword to block and attack.

Seras was acting like a dark dancer. Prancing upon humans and ripping them apart with her claws. She used her shadows to suffocate her enemies, and used her tigers to eat them alive.

"Milord!" cried Romulus over the clash of silver to claws, "Look! To the South!"

Alucard looked over and grinned. Approaching them was another group carrying Lord Zelman's banner. They would win this after all!

Hellsing also saw the approaching enemies, feeling dread come upon him. He had to end this now! He reached into his trench coat with his good hand and pulled out a silver stake with ancient writings on it. It was a silver stake, specially created to wound a vampire. It permitted the vampire from ever healing, thus making it bleed to death. No amount of human blood would heal it. Hellsing smirked, the only thing that would heal the vampire would be demon blood, and that was impossible to find!

Hellsing walked toward Alucard, who was fighting two priests at once, his back turned to his mortal enemy.

Seras, who was fighting a few feet away, saw Hellsing about to stake her mate from behind. 'That coward!' she thought angrily, but realized with a bit of panic that she would not be able to warn her lover in time.

Hellsing posed the stake over his head, ready to strike it through the vampire and end the battle.

"NOO!!!!!!" screamed Seras, who jumped in between Alucard and the stake at the last minute.

Seras gasped in agony as the stake was driven through her chest. Though it barley grazed her heart, she could still feel as if liquid fire had been pored into her being.

Everything was a blur as she felt her legs give out. She could distinctly hear someone calling out her name, as if in a dream.

Before she knew it, she was in Alucard's arms, looking up at his enraged and pained face. She whimpered and tried to touch his face, but her hand fell short. She fell into darkness while hearing Alucard's enraged roar that seemed to shake the area around them.

* * *

(A/N: Beware the evil cliffe!!! R&R…… or I won't update!!!) 


	23. Chapter 23

YO PEEPS!!!!!!!!! WHAT UP???

Here we go, another wonderful chappie for my favorite readers!! XD

Now, REVIEWS!!!!!!!

FakeCompassion: Wait! Don't cry yet!! You don't know what will happen next!! XP

Anonymous Psychofan: Here is an update!! Hopefully you're not out of tears!!! (evil laugh)

Amphibious Draculina: Wow, you popped a vein? That had to hurt, lol. Don't worry, Ima finish it!

fallen-one666: Don't worry, I never said I was killing Seras!!! XD

Xiiao Cloud: lol, glad to know I addicted you!!!

demoneyeskyoko: UPDATE!!!!!!!!! LOL XD

Robyn: I'm glad you like the story!!!

Mystery-Immortal: don't be scared……. You need to read first to see what happens!!! XD

Luna of the Black Moon: Don't die!!!!!!!! Cause if you die, who will review my story?? XD

Ratchetlovester: Who said she is going to die??

LittleMissPadfoot: Hope its not TOO fast paced. But here is the long-awaited update!!! XD

Now…….. ON WITH THE FICCY!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-three:

Hellsing had taken a few large steps away after his plan to kill Alucard had failed. He watched solemnly as his immortal enemy carefully pulled the stake out of his mate.

He could easily see that the she-demon was still alive, as she had not turned into dust. But she was bleeding heavily.

Abraham did not dwell on this. He turned to the south, seeing the first of the new threat reaching the battle. Soon his army would be destroyed.

He turned back to the No-life king, who was now fiercely glaring at him. Hellsing calmly met his glare. If he was to die, he would die facing his death.

Alucard glared at Abraham. He had managed to hurt his beloved two times now. It was time for the infamous Van Hellsing to die.

With those thoughts, the king of undead closed his eyes and started to shift into his true form.

Hellsing watched with fascination as his enemy shifted. Shadows pulled around him and multiple eyes opened everywhere. Shadows seemed to descend upon the field as Alucard's arms shifted to reveal two horrifying Hell-hounds.

In all his years as a vampire slayer, never had he seen a vampire in its true form. It truly was a strange sight.

"Hellsing!" called a priest from his left who was running, out of breath, toward him, "The new enemy force will soon crush us. What shall we do?"

Hellsing said nothing for a moment, before chuckling. "You may sound the retreat, padre. But I shall not be following you." He reached into his coat and pulled out a journal, "Here, if you make it out alive, Stoker, take this to my wife. It explains why I did not return and about Alucard."

Father George Stoker smiled and bowed, taking the journal from his old friend's hands, "It would be an honor!" He then turned and ran, shouting out a retreat as he went.

Hellsing turned his eyes on the shadowy hell-hounds that was Alucard. He took out a rosary and started to walk toward Alucard, extremely calm.

Alucard growled and had one of his hounds run at the calm Hellsing, who had started to say a prayer;

_Our Father, who art in heaven,_

_Hallowed be thy name,_

Alucard roared as Hellsing barley managed to doge the enraged vampire. All the while, continuing to whisper;

_Thy kingdom come,_

_Thy will be done,_

_On earth as it is in heaven,_

Alucard's hound-arm took off Hellsing's arms.

_Give us this day our daily bread,_

_And forgive us our trespasses,_

_As we forgive those who trespass against us,_

One of the Hounds had grabbed a hold of Hellsing's leg, causing the hunter to fall to the ground.

_And lead us not into temptation,_

_But deliver us from-_

As the Hell Hound moved to devour him, Abraham Van Hellsing closed his eyes and smiled.

_Evil…_

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

It had started to thunder as black clouds gathered in the distance.

Alucard walked through the groups of the victorious werecats and werewolves, but there was no shout of victory among this solemn group. They parted wordlessly as their silent leader walked toward his injured queen.

Igor, who had a large scratch over his left eye and a wounded arm, was kneeling next to Seras. Along with a silently-crying Zukia.

Igor got up and walked over to his lord. He bowed, before whispering, "The stake……. The only thing that would heal her now is demon blood." He looked up at Alucard with his good eye, "There is nothing I can do."

Alucard ignored him, walking past him toward his wife. Zukia looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears. She got up and silently walked over to Alucard and gave him a hug, "…..I'm sorry……… so sorry…. Sir Al." she whispered, before collapsing against him in sobs.

Jonathan hurriedly ran over and brought Zukia into his arms, calmly leading her over to the other werecats, whispering soft words to her.

Alucard walked over to his barely conscious mate, who looked up at him with blurry eyes. She reached up to him, whimpering, "Alucard……."

Alucard kneeled down and took her hand in his, starting to feel tears brimming his eyes, "I'm here…." He said, "I'm right here." He brought her hand up and put it on his cheek, feeling the first of the tears break lose against his will. If it wasn't for the fact that his lover was dying, he would have been cursing his tears.

Seras smiled, "What's with the sad face?" she asked weakly, "You look like someone died."

Alucard laughed, but there was no amusement in the laugh, "I am sorry…. I have failed you."

"No," she whispered, "You helped me live again. And for that, I love you."

Alucard was stunned, and he was about to answer her when he was rudely interrupted by a strangely familiar voice.

"Out of my way!! Come on, move it fuzzy! HEY! Don't glare at me, dog breath!"

Looking up, he was shocked to see the elderly Angela emerge from the crowd. She frowned at his tear stained face, "Why in the world are you crying like a sissy??" She pulled out a vial of dark liquid from her medical bag.

She walked over to the still-shocked Alucard and trusted it in his hands. "Here, give her this and she'll be better before you know it!"

Alucard blinked, before opening the vial and sniffing it. His eyes widened, "This is…. Demon blood……" He looked up at Angela, "Where did you get it?"

Angela waved off his question, "Doesn't matter! Just give it to her!"

Alucard smiled and propped Seras's head onto his arms, he tilted the vial into his mate's mouth, purring as she drank.

Seras sighed as her body started to miraculously heal itself. She leaned over and lazily nuzzled Alucard's chest before falling asleep.

Alucard frowned, "Why is she drowsy?"

Angela shrugged, "Its one of the side effects. She just needs a good sleep!" She then turned toward the group surrounding them, "Why are you all gawking like idiots! You just won a battle; you should be jumping up and down for joy!" She then winked at Alucard, and walked back toward the forest that headed to her village.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Alucard fazed into his room with Seras in his arms, a smile on his face.

Outside, a large party was going to be held celebrating the victory. But they would only start it when Seras had rested.

Alucard stripped Seras out of her dirty clothes and pulled on a night-gown. He fazed new clothes on himself and then lay down in the coffin next to his wife. He pulled her close and closed his eyes, waiting her awakening.

* * *

(A/N: Well, this chapter made me tired…….. wow……. This story is coming to a close! But I already have a sequel planned and ready to go! XD Please R&R!!!) 


	24. Chapter 24

LAST CHAPPIE PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Now the story is to come to a close. Don't worry though, cause the sequel is on its way!! XD

Reviews!!!!!!

Fallen-one666: YAY!!!!! (hugs back) Yes, Alu-chan can be very sweet and sometimes very yummy!!!!! XD thanks for reviewing!!!

FakeCompassion: WHOOT!!! GO ANGELA!!!!!!!!!

Matoska: (shrug) I'm not very good at death scenes. I just thought that Alucard would want to kill him. I don't think he would have let Jonathan help. (not very sharing)

LittleMissPadfoot: Its good, I know it's a bit too fast pace, but it gets the story out.

Ratchetlovester: YAY!!!!! (joins in dance)

PaulaLopez: yep!! Alu-chan is the bomb-tizle!!!!!!!!!

Xiiao Cloud: lol, no Angela isn't demon. But she is a healer and herbalist, so I'm sure she found it somewhere.

silverXphoenix: Good to know not everybody hates me for not going with the 'slave' thing!! XD

Nicola 19: Um………… dude? This is an AU, so I'm not going to have Alu-chan enslaved at all. (Cause…….. I just want to……..XP)

nihogoneko: um…… Hellsing knows he is going to die, so he goes down with his head held high. As for the phoenix thing……. Well…….. Hellsing got it somewhere…..lol. Angela got it somewhere….. though we shall probably never know where…lol.

demoneyeskyoko: yep yep!!! Happy ending for all!!!! XD

Kiyoshi Nakamura: HA HA!!!!!!!! YIPE SKIPPY PEANUTBUTTER!!!!!!!!! (that so made my day!!! XD)

ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-four:

When Seras awoke next, the sun had just set. She herself, felt exhausted; as if she had just run thousands of miles. She yawned and, without opening her eyes, hugged her unusually hard pillow with a sigh. The pillow, much to her annoyance started to laugh just as she started to fall asleep again.

Wait a moment………… the pillow laughing? Why did that not make any sense to her clouded mind?

She opened her eyes and looked up to the amused eyes of her mate. She had been holding him around his waist and he himself didn't seem to mind it.

"Good evening, my little kitten. You look extremely well rested." He said with a chuckle, rubbing her back in smooth circles.

Then did Seras remember the battle. Gasping, she looked up at Alucard, "What about the battle? Did we win? What of Van Hell-?"

She didn't get to finish, for her lover had pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Seras moaned as he sucked her bottom lip, before he pulled away. He smiled as she purred and laid her head upon his chest.

"We won the fight, and Van Hellsing is no more." He whispered, running his fingers through her hair before suddenly flipping her over so that he was laying on top of her.

"I……… almost lost you." He muttered, running a hand down her face, "I refuse to fell that feeling of fear again."

Seras nuzzled his hand, leaning up and kissing his cheek, "You never will, I promise."

Alucard smiled again, moving his hands so that they ran down her sides to her hips, "Good." He whispered, nosing her head away so that he could plant open-mouthed kisses on her neck.

Seras groaned and tugged his hair, "Alucard…" she muttered happily.

Alucard smiled, and started to work on the buttons of her night-dress.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

"Where are they???" asked Zukia, impatiently.

Werewolves, werecats, griffins, and a certain phoenix where all in the main hall. Igor had just gotten a message from Alucard that he and Seras would be down in a moment for the celebration they were about to have.

"So impatient, Zukia." Came a voice from the stairs.

Alucard walked down the stairs, his arms locked with a happy-looking Seras.

Lexi bolted up the stairs and ruffled Alucard's hair, "You player, you!"

Alucard swatted Lexi's hand away from his precious hair while Seras giggled.

Sami clapped her hands together, "ITS PARTY TIME!!!!!" she cried.

Igor, who was standing against the wall rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. Violins and other musical instruments picked themselves up and started to play a fast beat.

Ross, Lexi, and Sami jumped into the dance floor and started to dance. Romulus and the other werecats and werewolves stared at the dancing people before Romulus burst out into laughing and joined them. Soon, everybody was running out there to dance. Alucard stared at the strange sight of Ross waving around his halibut like a crazy person, Sami and Andrew doing the cha-cha, Lexi doing a strange twist of the limbo and the margarita, and of Zukia and Jonathan, who looked like they were dancing their own style.

Seras laughed and grabbed an amused Alucard's hand and dragged him out to the dance floor.

A few hours or so later (no one was really keeping count) a surprised scream caused everyone to look around.

Zukia had gone over to get something to drink, when the water basin had shot up into her face. She was now extremely wet and unhappy looking, staring at the strange spring that had caused her to get drenched.

Romulus laughed, "I believe we are tied again, fire-kitten."

Zukia couldn't help but laugh with everyone else, "Yah, well I suggest you be on your toes, dog-boy. Cause we won't be tied for long!"

"Looks like everything is back to normal." Seras said, giggling.

Alucard wrapped his arms around his mate's waist, "It seems that way."

* * *

(A/N: Sorry if the ending was sucky. But the sequel will be out soon!!! It is called 'Prince of my Soul'. So look for it and I'll see you guys later!! XD) 


End file.
